Found
by Vinsmouse
Summary: What will it take for Chris to realize the depth of his feeling? sequel to Lost. Slash, non-graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash, First Time

Rating: FRT

Summary: What will it take to make Chris realize the truth of his feelings? Sequel to Lost

Found

Chapter 1

Ezra wondered just who this informant they were meeting was? Chris was playing his cards very close to the vest. The only information he had been given was to dress nicely, as if he ever dressed any other way, and be ready by five. "Can you tell me now where it is we are going?"

"We're going to Arvada."

"Arvada? Who is it we're meeting?"

"Bill Watson," Chris replied, giving the name of an informant he knew Ezra would be familiar with.

Ezra shot his boss a puzzled look, "Don't you find it a bit odd that Mr. Watson would wish to meet in Arvada? Why not in Denver proper?"

"Something about the need for privacy," Chris answered with a shrug.

Ezra gave a nod, that sounded reasonable. Though, it did make him wonder who Mr. Watson was afraid of? The rest of the drive was made in silence. "The Golden Europe Restaurant? This is where we're meeting Mr. Watson?"

"Is that a problem?" Chris asked, giving no hint that he knew this was Ezra's favorite restaurant.

"No, it's no problem at all. Shall we?" Ezra asked stepping out of Chris' truck.

Chris grinned, this was going to be fun. Climbing out of the truck, he walked around the front to the sidewalk. "We shall," he answered, waving his arm in a you first gesture.

Inclining his head, Ezra stepped to the door and inside the small, cozy restaurant. "Do we have a reservation?"

"Yes," Chris replied as they stepped up to the greeting station. "Larabee," he informed the man.

"Right this way ," Joe, the owner acknowledged. "Good evening Mr. Standish," he greeted Ezra.

"Good evening Joe." As they walked, Ezra glanced around the restaurant for any potential trouble that Watson might have unwittingly brought with him. He was relieved to see no indication of danger, he would hate for his work to cause trouble for Joe and Emily. Coming up to the table, Ezra's view was blocked by Chris' back. His eyes widened in momentary surprise when he saw not Bill Watson, but his friends and co-workers.

"Happy Birthday Ezra," Chris smiled.

"Thank you Chris," he stuttered. His mother would be appalled at his inability to cover the disconcertion he was feeling.

"Come on Ez, have a seat," Buck boomed. Pulling out the seat at the head of the table for him, he sat back down next to Vin.

Still stunned, he let Chris lead him to the chair. Sinking into it, he looked around the table at his friends. Glancing at Chris, he belatedly realized who had arranged this. "You did this?" At Chris' nod, a smile began to form. "How did you know this was my favorite restaurant?"

Chris grinned. "You didn't think I was made SAC of team seven cause of my pretty face, did you? I checked your credit card receipts and saw that you came here more often than any other place. Using my superior math skills, I put two and two together and came up with five," he joked.

Ezra chuckled, "I have always admired your skills in the field of mathematics."

"So what do you recommend Ez?" Buck asked.

"It is all delicious Buck," Ezra replied, ignoring the shortening of his name. "My personal favorite is the raspberry duck, but you won't be disappointed with any of it."

Just then the waitress approached their table, "Good evening gentlemen, Mr. Standish," she personally greeted Ezra. "My name is Rosie, I'll be your waitress today. What may I get you to drink?" Rosie quickly jotted down the drink orders of the seven handsome men. "I'll be right back with your drinks gentlemen."

"How long have you been coming here Ezra?" Josiah asked.

"I discovered it not long after I moved to Denver."

"Didn't know you liked German food Ezra," Nathan commented.

"As you gentlemen know, I attended several boarding schools as a lad. My favorite, and the one I attended for the longest period, was in Germany. While there, I fell in love with both the culture and the food." Ezra explained, deciding that his friends deserved an honest answer.

"Here you are gentlemen," Rosie interrupted. Setting out the drinks, she readied her pen, "Are you ready to order?"

"I think perhaps we need a few minutes Rosie," Ezra replied. After the waitress left, conversation ceased as the men began to look over their menus.

"Holstein schnitzel?" JD asked, screwing up his face in distaste as he read the description. "Why would you put an egg on a pork loin?"

"It is quite delicious I assure you JD," Ezra responded. "However, I believe you would like the Frikadellen best," he recommended.

"Frikadellen? Where's that?" Even as he asked, JD was searching the menu for the dish Ezra had suggested. Finding it, he quickly read the description. "Sounds kind of like meatloaf."

"It is similar, and yet so much better that you may never wish to eat meatloaf again," Ezra confirmed JD's comparison.

"Pork and beef patties, mixed with spices and fried. Served with German potato salad and sweet and sour cabbage," Buck read the description of the Frikadellen. "That does sound good, but I think I'm going to have the Hungarian Goulash."

"Goulash, ewww," Vin gave his opinion, several of the others around the table nodding in agreement.

"It isn't anything like that slop you probably had in school Vin," Buck assured his lover. "There was a Hungarian girl that worked with my mom, she used to make goulash for us sometimes. Beef stew meat, a brown sauce and them wide egg noodles. I think she put wine in the sauce too, it was really good."

"I think I'll have the Jaeger schnitzel," Vin decided.

Ezra hid his wince as Vin made the common American mistake of pronouncing the j as a j rather than a y. "The Jaeger schnitzel is an excellent choice Vin," he approved. "Interestingly, given your former occupation, jaeger is German for hunter."

"Cool," Vin grinned.

"I believe I will take Ezra's recommendation and have the raspberry duck," Josiah boomed.

"Y'all are going to clog your arteries eating like that you know," Nathan commented, after all he had a reputation to keep. "I think I'll have the Trout almandine," he finally decided.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" Rosie stepped up to the table just then. She quickly wrote down each order, answering any questions the men had. Turning to the blond sitting next to Mr. Standish, she took his order last.

"I'll have the Sauerbraten?"

"We have that made with beef brisket or with deer, which would you prefer?"

"Have the deer Chris, the Sauerbraten is so much better when made with deer," Ezra advised.

"I'll have the deer, thank you," Chris gave his order, handing his menu to Rosie.

"I must say this was quite a surprise," Ezra smiled. "I truly appreciate the effort you made," he told them.

"It was all Chris' idea Ez," Buck gladly informed him. "We just showed up when and where he told us to."

"I stand corrected, thank you Chris," he warmly expressed his gratitude. He didn't believe any of them, with the possible exception of Vin, would ever understand just what this small celebration meant to him. He honestly couldn't remember a time when anybody, including his mother; unless it served her purposes, had made an effort to celebrate his birth.

"You're welcome Ezra," came Chris' simple response. "Would you like to open your presents now or after dinner?"

"Presents?"

"Sure pard," Buck boomed. "What's a birthday party without presents?"

"Indeed," Ezra acknowledged with a tilt of his head. "I suppose now would be a good time, if that is acceptable to you all," he asked uncertainly.

"Of course it is Ezra," Chris assured him. Silently he fumed, cursing Maude and anybody else who had made Ezra feel that he didn't deserve something as simple as a birthday party and a few presents.

"Here ya go Ezra," JD began the gift giving. Nearly bouncing in his seat, he waited for Ezra to open the gift.

Ezra took the offered package, carefully removing the wrapping paper. He smiled when he saw the gift, how appropriate and how like their youngest member. "Thank you JD, I shall enjoy the movie and the book." Holding up the Magnificent Seven dvd and the antique dime novel of the same name for the others to see.

"You're welcome Ezra," JD beamed.

"I hope you'll enjoy it," Josiah said, presenting his gift to the man he would be proud to call his son.

With the same precision and care, Ezra unwrapped the gift. "It's lovely Josiah," Ezra gasped as he gazed at the hand carved oak chess set. "Thank you," he quietly added.

"You're welcome Ezra."

"This is from me and Vin," Buck announced, handing him another package.

Ezra raised an eyebrow, "You and Vin? Does this mean it's official?"

"Yep," Buck confirmed. "Go on and open your gift Ez," he encouraged with a grin.

Something about that grin was making Ezra nervous, but he didn't suppose either of them would play a joke on his birthday. Even Buck had more class than that. Slowly opening the gift, he stared at what he held, shocked and amazed. "I don't know what to say gentlemen, thank you." He was quite touched by the gift, knowing they were both expensive and difficult to find.

"What is it Ezra?" the always curious JD asked.

"Pure silk sheets," Ezra replied, holding up the deep black sheets.

"Here's hoping you can find somebody to share them with," Buck grinned, holding up his beer in salute.

Ezra could feel himself blushing. He knew who he would like to share them with, they were even the perfect color. He wondered for a moment if Buck or Vin had realized where his affections lay. No, don't be silly Ezra. Buck is, as always, wanting everybody to be as happy as he is and they both know you like the finer things in life. There is no ulterior motive behind the gift, he lectured himself, lest he read more into the gift than was meant.

"Here's something from me and Raine," Nathan spoke up, giving Ezra a chance to compose himself as he passed his gift to the other man.

Ezra accepted the somewhat heavy gift and began to unwrap it. "Beautiful," he sighed as he ran his hands over the leather bound volume. "The Selected Poems of John Greenleaf Whittier," he read. "I thank you, and your lovely wife," he acknowledged with a tilt of the head.

"You're welcome Ezra, noticed you had a biography of him," Nathan responded, explaining the gift choice.

"It's not much Ezra, but I wanted to get you a little something," Chris said as he handed his gift to the other man.

Ezra smiled as he unwrapped the small gift. "How extraordinary," he breathed as he turned the gift over in his hand.

"What is it Ezra?" JD asked.

"A money clip," Ezra quietly replied. "Sterling silver, inlaid with mother of pearl, and a black onyx ace of spades."

"Know it isn't much, but it seemed to fit," Chris explained.

"Nonsense, it's the best gift I've ever received. No offense gentlemen," he quickly added as he realized how his words might sound. The others quickly assured him no offense was taken, understanding just what he had meant. "Ah, it would appear our meals are served gentlemen," Ezra announced.

Several hours later, Chris helped Ezra carry his gifts out to the truck as they bid the others good-night. "Thank you Chris for the party, it was quite enjoyable."

"You're welcome Ezra, I'm glad you had a good time," Chris smiled as he laid the gifts he carried in the seat. "You were right about the deer Sauerbraten," he said as he slid behind the wheel.

"I've always found Sauerbraten made with wild meat to be so much better than domesticated meat. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Hell yeah I did. I've only had it made with beef brisket before and that was good, but with the deer, damn." Chris smiled in appreciation, having greatly enjoyed the wonderful meal. "I'll have to remember that next time I have some deer."

"You know how to make Sauerbraten?" Ezra asked, clearly surprised.

"Yep. I found a recipe for it in one of Sarah's cookbooks. When I read that it would keep for a week, after it was cooked, without refrigeration, I learned to make it. Perfect food for long stakeouts or camping trips."

"An excellent point Chris, though wouldn't have been quite the reason I would have considered it."

"That was my first reason, but once I tasted it, I was hooked. I don't make it often, but I try to make a batch at least once a year. I'll invite you over the next time I make some," Chris offered.

"I look forward to it," Ezra grinned.

"Do you need any help?" Chris asked as he pulled up in front of Ezra's townhouse.

"I believe I can manage, but thank you Chris." Climbing from the truck, Ezra gathered his gifts and headed for his door. As the black Ram pulled from the curb, he turned to watch it go, a look of longing on his face. Turning away, he strode up the walk to his front door.

"Happy Birthday Ezra."

The sound of a familiar voice, one he'd heard only a few days earlier, speaking from the shadows startled him into nearly dropping his keys. Opening the door, he sat his gifts inside and turned around to face the man who at one time had claimed to love him. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, standing in the doorway, keeping the other man standing on the walk.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Doug Lawerence asked, stepping from the shadows.

"I have no desire to play your games Mr. Lawerence," Ezra coldly responded.

"No game Ezra," Doug softly assured. "Seeing you the other day, I realized what a fool I had been to let you get away."

"Let me get away?" Ezra sneered. "As I recall sir, you threw me out of your bed the moment the rumors of my corruption began to circulate."

Doug winced, both at the coldness and the formality of Ezra's speech. He had missed the green-eyed tempter from the moment he'd left. However, as a Deputy Director of the FBI, he could hardly be seen with a man suspected of corruption. Things were different now that Ezra's name had been cleared, and he had never stopped wanting the younger man in his bed. "That was a mistake Ezra, please won't you give me another chance?"

"I am sorry Mr. Lawerence but you forfeited any chance you had when you turned your back on me when I most needed your support. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Is he the reason?" Doug interrupted.

"Pardon me?"

"Chris Larabee, your boss. Is he the reason you won't give me a chance to make up for my mistakes?"

Ezra choked back a laugh, "Surely you jest sir. If you bothered to check, ah but I forgot you can't be bothered with investigations," he sneered. "Chris Larabee was married to a woman he loved more than life itself, would still be married if not for her untimely death. He has no more interest in me than," Ezra paused, looking for a good analogy, "than I have in you," he smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me I wish to spend the remainder of my birthday in solitude," Ezra added, stepping back and slamming the door in the other man's face.

"This isn't over Ezra, I will have you again," Doug whispered as the door shut.

TBC

Hope y'all enjoyed this opening chapter. Please feed the muse with reviews.

A/N: The Golden Europe Restaurant is real and is located in Arvada, CO. I don't know, however, if the menu items I listed are available. They come from the menu of a German restaurant I once worked at in Arkansas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash, First Time

Rating: FRT

Found

Chapter 2

Ezra stretched lazily, a small smile forming on his handsome face as he remembered the events of the previous evening. Even Doug's unwanted arrival hadn't served to dampen his good mood. He had never liked surprises, they had always been unpleasant occurrences in the past. Last night, however, Chris and his other friends, mostly Chris, if Buck were to be believed, had proven to him that a surprise could be a good thing. It had been a wonderful thing that had been done for him, he really should do something special to show his appreciation. He would have to give this some thought, whatever he did for Chris needed to be as meaningful as what the blond had done for him. Throwing back the covers, he climbed from the bed and began to get ready for the day.

"Wonder who it's from?" JD asked again, eyeing the package sitting on Ezra's desk. He glanced at Vin, "It was here when you got in?"

"Yes JD, I done told you that three times already."

"Sorry Vin," JD apologized, shooting his friend a sheepish smile. "Aren't you curious?" He couldn't see how the other man could just ignore the mysterious package resting on the desk across from his.

"None of my business," Vin shrugged.

"Leave it be JD," Nathan advised from across the room.

"Good morning gentlemen," Ezra greeted them as he stepped into the bullpen.

"Hey Ezra, somebody left you a gift," JD immediately informed the undercover agent.

Ezra turned towards his desk. Curious as to what it could be, he quickly crossed the distance to his desk. Picking up the beautifully wrapped package, he looked for a card. Seeing none, he carefully opened the gift, perhaps there was a card inside. Opening the elegant wooden box, the moment he saw the bottle of Germain Robin Old Havana Brandy he knew the identity of the gift giver.

"What is it Ezra?" JD asked, anxious to satisfy his curiosity.

"A bottle of very fine brandy, it is, however, a brand I no longer enjoy. Perhaps you would like to have it Josiah." He was sure the profiler would be able to appreciate the quality of the drink.

"Are you sure Ezra?" Josiah asked. There was something about the look on the younger man's face that was bothering him.

"Quite sure Josiah," Ezra confirmed. As he moved to place the bottle back in the box, he spotted a gift card. Removing the card, he placed the bottle inside and shut the lid, handing the box to Josiah.

"Thank you son, I'm sure I'll enjoy it," Josiah graciously accepted.

"You're welcome," Ezra smiled tightly. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I believe I will avail myself of a cup of coffee."

"But Ezra..." JD called after him, Buck's hand over his mouth cutting him off. The moment Buck removed his hand, JD whirled on him, "What'd ya do that for? I was just going to remind him he'd brought in a cup from Starbucks."

"I figured that JD, it's why I stopped you."

"Huh?"

"He obviously wants to be alone, didn't want you to take away his excuse," Buck patiently explained.

"Oh," JD's eyes lit with understanding. "You could've just said so, ya didn't have to grab me like that," he complained.

"I tell you what JD, you start talking slower and I won't grab you to keep ya from saying something ya shouldn't," Buck teased.

Ezra closed the door behind him, he leaned against it. With short, angry movements he pulled up the envelope flap, tugging the card from it.

_Happy Birthday Tempter,_

_ I remember fondly the many workdays which _

_ ended over a snifter of fine brandy, followed by _

_ a night of lovemaking. You are, as always, a _

_ temptation I find myself unable to resist. I am_

_ staying at the Denver Carelton, room 436. Please_

_ don't destroy my hopes with a refusal to see me._

_ Love,_

_ Doug_

"Bastard," he hissed between clenched teeth. What right did he have to attempt a reconciliation? Did he honestly believe there was any chance that he would ever be forgiven? Ezra had only to read the card to know the answer to that question. Of course he did, and calling him Tempter, the son of a bitch! He remembered those days too, the nights of lovemaking which Doug more often than not used almost as a punishment. Though Doug had made the first move, he always claimed that Ezra was a male siren, tempting men with the promise of pleasure to gain what he wanted, just as the sirens of myth had done. He had never understood the reasoning, hell until Doug approached him he had barely even been aware of the other man's existence. With an angry snarl, he slowly ripped the card into tiny pieces, dropping them into the trashcan. Calmer by the time he'd finished, he took a deep breath and returned to his desk. Ignoring the curious glances coming from his friends, he turned on his computer and got to work.

Doug looked at his watch, 11:30, hmmm, nearly lunch time. Picking up the phone, he dialed the offices of the Denver Federal Building.

"Standish," Ezra absently greeted his caller.

"Hello Tempter, did you receive my gift?" Doug asked in a low voice.

"I did," Ezra coldly replied.

"Do you remember those evenings..."

"I remember telling you I have no interest in pursuing anything with you," Ezra interrupted him. He gave Vin a grateful glance as the other man walked away, granting him some much needed privacy.

"Now Ezra, why must you play hard to get?"

Keeping his voice pitched low, Ezra quickly refuted Doug's claim. "I am playing at nothing. I wish for you to leave me in peace. Do not call me. Do not come to my home. Do not send me gifts. I fail to see how I can be any more clear with you. Good-bye." Ezra hung up the phone, glaring at the instrument as though it were complicit in Doug's games. Heaving a sigh, he attempted to return to his work, quickly discovering an inability to concentrate as he should.

Doug smiled as he hung up the phone. He wasn't fooled, he knew his Tempter was only playing hard to get. That was all right, he would let the minx have his fun; it would make their reunion all the more special when it happened. His hunger for the younger man was strong, luckily his patience was stronger. Humming a haunting tune, Doug climbed from the bed and headed downstairs for lunch.

"Hey Ez, we're going to lunch, you coming?" Buck asked.

"Pardon?" Ezra looked up, distracted from his thoughts by Buck's booming voice.

Buck raised an eyebrow, "Lunch, you coming?"

"No, I think not Buck, I'm not very hungry, but thank you." Dismissing the other man from his thoughts, he turned back to staring at his computer screen as he pretended to work.

Buck frowned, Ezra hadn't been acting like himself since opening his gift this morning. He opened his mouth to issue the invitation one more time, some instinct telling him not to leave the younger man alone.

"Buck come on," Vin interrupted him. Grabbing his lover's arm, he nearly dragged him from the room and towards the elevators, where the others waited.

"What'd ya do that for Vin? Ezra's upset by something, don't you want to help him?"

"Yep, but pushing him isn't going to work," Vin pointed out. "The muscles in his cheek were twitching Buck, if you'd pushed he was just going to dig his heels in more."

Buck sighed, he knew Vin was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. "How are we gonna get him to tell us what's wrong then?"

"We're not," Vin replied. "He is," he added, nodding towards Chris who was already returning to the office.

"Oh," Buck grinned, "thanks for stopping me sweetness."

"Buck," Vin growled, the effect ruined by the blush coloring his cheeks. He swore silently. He'd shoot his lover but then he'd have to find a place to hide the body. He glared as the taller man simply grinned; enjoying the embarrassment he was causing for Vin. He stalked into the elevator, his agile mind quickly considering and discarding ways to return the favor. \

Buck swallowed hard, following Vin into the elevator. He could tell by the look on his lover's face that he was plotting his revenge. Damn, one of these days I'm going to learn, he silently vowed.

Chris hadn't seen Ezra's reaction to the gift left on his desk, but he'd heard about it. Buck had come to his office within thirty minutes of the other man's arrival, quickly filling him in. He had spent the rest of the morning surreptitiously watching Ezra, he had seemed to have gotten past whatever upset the gift had caused him. Then the phone rang and Ezra, after a short conversation had spent the time since simply staring at his computer screen. He'd noticed the others watching Ezra and knew they were as worried as he was. When Buck and Vin emerged from the office without the undercover agent, Chris decided it was time for a talk. Stalking up to Ezra's desk, he perched on the corner, "We need to talk Ezra."

Ezra looked up, obviously startled to find Chris so close. "Is there a problem Mr. Larabee?"

"You tell me," Chris replied. He was surprised to discover that it hurt to hear Ezra being so formal with him. He shook it off, he could deal with that later.

"I don't know what you mean Mr. Larabee," Ezra feigned ignorance.

"Bullshit! I thought we were friends Ezra," Chris softened his voice.

"We are," Ezra confirmed.

"Really, because I don't call my friends mister and I don't lie to them."

Ezra blushed, Chris was right, he was letting Doug have control that wasn't his to claim. "I apologize Chris, you're right."

"Hell Ezra, can I get that in writing," he teased.

"You are my friend Chris, but I am not that foolish," Ezra flashed him an amused smile.

"What's bothering you Ezra?"

The conman sighed, "You know of the gift I received this morning?" He waited for Chris' nod before continuing. "It was from somebody who wishes to renew a relationship I have no desire to pursue."

"I see," Chris quietly spoke. "That's who the phone call was from?"

"It was," he confirmed. "I made it very clear that I have no interest in renewing our relationship, I am not certain the message was received."

Chris scowled, he didn't like the sound of that, "You think it'll be a problem?"

Ezra hesitated, he wasn't sure how to answer the question. He didn't want to worry Chris, especially as he had no reason to believe Doug would continue to pursue him. "Oh, there may be a few more calls or gifts, but I'm sure that if I ignore them the message will get through," Ezra assured his friend. "Shouldn't you be at lunch?" he asked, just realizing the time.

"Forgot something," Chris smiled.

"Well don't let me keep you."

"You won't, if you'll grab your jacket and come on," Chris said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Chris?"

"You're what I came back for Ezra, come on and have lunch with your friends," he smiled.

"You know, now that you mention it, I believe my appetite is returning." Grabbing his jacket, he slipped it on as he followed Chris to the elevator. "Thank you Chris," he murmured while they waited.

Chris threw his arm over Ezra's shoulder, "No problem Ezra, it's what friends do for each other."

Ezra noticed that Chris kept his arm casually thrown over his shoulder as they stepped into the elevator. Though he knew that the blond was only expressing the friendship he felt; probably didn't even realize that he still held Ezra close to him, tucked into his side as if he belonged there; Ezra allowed himself to enjoy the feel of being in Chris' arms for the few fleeting seconds it lasted.

TBC

Hope y'all enjoyed it, please feed the muse with reviews. I know it's short, but Ezra wanted the chance to savor his time in Chris' arms before we go to the next scene. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash

Rating: FRT

/ and/or italics indicates a dream

Found

Chapter 3

Ezra sighed as he came home two weeks later to the sight of yet another package waiting on his doorstep. What was it going to take to get through to that man? Wearily he retrieved the box and let himself into his townhouse. He didn't even bother to open the gift this time. "Room 436 please," he requested a moment later.

"Hello."

"Mr. Lawerence..."

"Hello Tempter, did you like the gift?"

"Mr. Lawerence I have asked you repeatedly to cease sending me gifts. We are finished sir, have been finished for years and I have no desire to rekindle our relationship. If you do not cease and desist I shall be forced to have you charged with harassment, good day sir." Slamming down the receiver, Ezra began to rub at his aching head. Hefting the box, he carried it to the dumpster, wishing to rid himself of it as soon as possible. If only it were that easy to rid himself of Doug Lawerence. It had been two weeks since his arrival in Denver, hopefully his vacation time was nearly up and he would leave soon. It couldn't be soon enough for Ezra.

Doug smiled, he wasn't fooled. Ezra just needed to see that he was serious, needed to know that he wouldn't walk away again. Perhaps when he found out that he had taken the position of Deputy Director for the Western Division of the Bureau it would convince him that he was serious. Surely he would see that for Doug to give up all he had in Atlanta just so he could be closer to Ezra; he must be determined to make their relationship work. Work would begin tomorrow on his new home. By the time the renovations were completed, Ezra would be his again!

Chris watched as his undercover agent threw another small gift in the trash. He hadn't missed the number of gifts over the past few weeks, nor the stress it was causing Ezra; it was beginning to worry him. "Damn," cursing himself for not noticing sooner, Chris rushed from his office just in time to catch Ezra before he hit the floor.

Ezra could feel it coming on, the stress of dealing with Doug's continued presence in his life was becoming more than he could handle. Tossing the gift into the trash, he sat staring into the small receptacle as the nausea surged. A sudden blinding pain hit him directly behind his eyes, dropping him towards the floor. He was barely aware of the feel of strong arms supporting him as the pain threatened to rob him of consciousness; if only it would. A cacophony of sounds surrounded him; an involuntary whimper escaped as he burrowed against a soft body, desperately trying to escape the light and sound raging around him.

It took Chris a few moments to realize the effect the others were having on Ezra. The moment he realized it, he glared them to silence. Without a word, he scooped Ezra into his arms, carrying him into his own office and laying him on the couch. As he tried to move away, he was surprised to find the undercover agent had a death grip on his shirt. "Shhh, let go Ezra," he whispered, "I'm going to turn off the light." A pitiful whimper was his answer as the grip on his shirt increased. Damn, he needed to get the light out, but how? Suddenly the room was pitched into darkness.

"Figured you needed a hand," Nathan whispered as he backed out of the room, quietly closing the door.

As the silence and darkness did their work, Ezra's grip on his shirt lessened. Chris sighed with relief when he was free to move. He hadn't minded holding Ezra, but it had prevented him getting a warm washcloth for his forehead. Now that he could, it was the first thing Chris did. Returning from his small washroom within thirty seconds, he laid the folded cloth over Ezra's forehead. Resuming his seat on the couch, he drew the smaller man into his arms.

Awareness returned gradually as the pain receded. The first thing he became aware of were the strong arms that held him. The second thing was the scent of cologne and the feel of a hard chest against his cheek.

"You back with me Ezra?" Chris whispered.

"Chris?" Ezra questioned. What was he doing in Chris Larabee's arms? "Tired," he mumbled.

"I bet you are," Chris smiled. Since Ezra had confessed to getting migraines, he had done some research. The research hadn't prepared him for the sight of his friend collapsing towards the floor, his head held between his hands, his face a picture of anguish. However, it had told him the steps to take to help Ezra and what to expect when the migraine passed.

Ezra wanted to ask why he was in his boss's arms? He tried to find the words that would allow him to ascertain what events had brought him to this pass, but his tired mind refused to cooperate. "Happened?" he finally managed, wincing at the inelegance of his question.

"Migraine, you collapsed," Chris quietly explained.

"Mother," Ezra winced. His mother would be appalled.

Chris frowned, "Your mother isn't here Ezra." Maybe he'd better go see if Nathan was in the bullpen. He started to shift Ezra from his arms, stopping when the smaller man grabbed his shirt.

"No, please stay," Ezra plead. The show of weakness appalling him as much as it would have his mother, had she been there.

"I'm just gonna get Nathan," Chris explained, trying again to free himself.

"Don't...tired," Ezra mumbled.

"Ezra please let me get Nathan for you," Chris plead. Silently he thanked God that none of the others were in the office, especially Buck. He'd never let him live it down. Chris Larabee, the man who could instill the fear of God with nothing more than a look, pleading to be released by a man he could easily overpower.

Giving in, Ezra released the hold he had on Chris' shirt. He watched through hooded eyes as the tall blond moved to the door. At Chris' instruction, he closed his eyes before the door was opened, allowing the other man to leave.

"Nathan, can you come check on Ezra?"

"He's okay, isn't he Chris?" JD asked. It had scared him badly when Ezra had collapsed. Nathan had told them it was a migraine and Ez would be fine; but in spite of Nathan's assurances, JD had continued to worry about his friend.

"Yeah JD, but his migraine is starting to go away and I want Nathan to see if it'd be safe to take him home," Chris easily spoke the half truth. As he and Nathan stepped back into his office, he whispered his concern over Ezra's confusion.

Nathan nodded, making his way to the couch. "Ezra, how you feeling?"

"Tired," Ezra replied, one arm thrown over his eyes.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Office?"

"Chris said you thought your mother was here?"

"No," Ezra denied.

"He asked for her," Chris explained when Nathan turned a questioning glance his way.

"Appalled," Ezra tried to explain, but he was just so tired.

Chris suddenly understood, "Your mother would be appalled?" A small nod was his only answer, "Sorry Ezra, I misunderstood."

Nathan grinned, that was just like Ezra. Collapse from a migraine and worry about appearances. "How bad is the pain now Ezra?"

"Five."

"You think I could get him home Nathan?"

Nathan thought about it carefully. Ezra would rest better in his own bed, but how to get him there? "Lock out the elevator so nobody else can use it. Take it straight to the parking garage and use his car, the tinted windows will be easier on him. Get him inside as quick as you can and into bed with a warm cloth on his head. Keep as much noise out as you can..."

"Soundproofed," Ezra quietly interrupted.

"What Ezra?" Chris asked.

"Bedroom soundproofed," he mumbled.

"Well that will make it easier," Nathan smiled. "You heard me telling Chris how to get you home, you think you can handle it?"

"Yes," Ezra quickly replied. As enjoyable as it had been to lay in Chris' arms, he knew he would rest much better in his own room with it's soundproofing and blackout curtains.

"Get him some sunglasses to wear until he's home," Nathan told Chris.

"Got some in my desk." Chris pulled the glasses from his desk and slipped them on Ezra's face. Gently helping the other man to his feet, he led him into the other room and out of the office. The trip home was painful for Ezra and Chris found himself grateful for Nathan's suggestions. He couldn't imagine how bad it would have been for his friend without Nathan's good advice. As he helped Ezra into his townhouse, he was unaware of the eyes that watched from a nearby car.

"What is he doing with my Tempter?" Doug growled as he saw Larabee taking Ezra into his home. "He has no interest in you," he spat. "I knew you were lying Tempter. Why must you try to deceive me?" Doug glared at the door of Ezra's home, becoming angrier with each passing moment. As he watched, his mind was filled with images of the two men moving together under the sheets of Ezra's bed. "It should be me," he slapped the steering wheel. "It will be me," he vowed.

Chris moved slowly, knowing from his research that each movement would be sending pain through Ezra's head. Helping the smaller man into the bedroom, he gently helped him into the bed. Reaching for Ezra's tie, he grinned when his hand was slapped away.

"What are you doing Mr. Larabee?" Ezra asked, though in truth he didn't mind, but appearances, after all are everything.

"Relax Ez, just helping you to get more comfortable so you'll rest better. Lie still now and let me help," Chris softly ordered. Moving as quickly as he could, he stripped the constricting clothing from his friend and pulled the covers over him. "You rest now Ezra, I'll be in the other room if you need anything."

"Thank you Chris," Ezra whispered gratefully.

Chris smiled softly, "You're welcome Ezra." Retreating to the living room, Chris stretched out on Ezra's couch and picked up the television remote. Keeping the volume low, he settled in to wait.

_/The green eyes of his lover sparked with lust as he lowered him to the bed. Lowering his head, Chris claimed the other man's lips in a passionate kiss. As though he were standing outside himself, Chris watched as the two bodies on the bed moved together in a dance as old as time./ _

Chris stretched awake, the feel of his lover's lips so real that his hand moved to his neck, searching for evidence of the other's touch. Where in the world had that dream come from? He hadn't dreamed of making love to another man since the first time he'd seen Sarah. Over the years, he had managed to convince himself that his youthful experiences with male friends had been nothing more than curiosity. It hadn't been hard, his love for Sarah had been all consuming and he had never looked at another, man or woman, after meeting her. Even after her death, he had turned to other women only when need overrode his grief, usually prostitutes. It must be the similarity to Sarah's coloring and the sensation of holding a man in his arms that had brought about the dream, he told himself.

Shaking off the dream, he glanced at his watch, surprised to see how late it was. Pushing himself to his feet, he moved to the bedroom to check on Ezra. Quietly opening the door, he glanced into the room, smiling as green eyes turned his way. "Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you Chris," Ezra smiled. "I am surprised you're still here."

"Didn't want to leave until I was sure you were okay."

Ezra smiled softly, the caring gesture touching him deeply. "As you can see, I am feeling much better."

"Good, you think you could eat?"

"I believe I could."

"What would you like?"

"I have some vegetable soup in the refrigerator, would that be acceptable?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll heat us up some while you take a shower."

"Are you implying that I my scent is less than pleasant?" Ezra asked, pretending to be offended.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mention it," Chris teased. "I thought it might make you feel better."

"I agree, and thank you again. It seems I continue to be in your debt sir," Ezra said, giving a small bow of his head.

"No debt Ez, it's what friends do for each other."

Ezra smiled as Chris left the room. Throwing back the covers, he headed for his shower. A short time later, he joined Chris in the kitchen. "I see I'm just in time."

"Yep, it just got done. Where'd you get this anyway?"

"I made it, why?"

"Really? It smells great," Chris smiled.

"Thank you," Ezra responded, his face flushing red. "I suppose I'll be needing a ride to work in the morning," he commented as he took his seat at the table.

"Nope, drove you home in your car," Chris informed him as he joined him.

"Oh," Ezra mumbled.

"I was going to take a cab to the office to get my truck, but it's getting kind of late."

"Would you like to stay here tonight? The bed in the guest room is quite comfortable." Careful Ezra, he cautioned himself, don't sound too excited at the idea of Chris sleeping in your home.

"I was hoping you'd say that Ez," Chris grinned.

"Oh, but what of the horses?" he suddenly remembered.

"Buck called while you were in the shower, him and Vin already took care of it."

Ezra smiled, "Then it's settled."

Doug sat outside Ezra's townhouse, fuming as the hours passed. Damn him! He wasn't going to get away with this. Coming to the conclusion that the blond ATF leader would be remaining with his Tempter for the night, Doug started his car. "Ezra belongs to me and I will have him," he vowed as he drove away.

TBC

Hope y'all liked it. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash

Rating: FRT

Found

Chapter 4

Chris woke the next morning, confused not only by the dreams that had filled his night, but by his body's reaction to them. How could he be attracted to Ezra? Sure he was a good looking man, but he had never thought of his friend that way. Hell, the man irritated him as often as not. There was no way he was attracted to him, it was just a stupid dream. It didn't mean anything, he told himself, denying the evidence staring him in the eye.

Shoving thoughts of Ezra from his mind, he climbed from the bed. "What the hell?" Crossing the room, he fingered his clothes in wonderment. When had the man found time to clean and press his clothes? Deciding answers could wait until after his shower, he made his way to the guest bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen a short time later, he received his second surprise. "I thought you didn't get up until nine?" He stared at the man in astonishment, not only was he up but he was busy cooking what smelled like a very good breakfast.

"Ordinarily I don't," Ezra lied. He would never admit it to his co-workers, but he was in fact an early riser. He simply preferred to start his day in a leisurely manner. That was information, however, that his co-workers and especially his boss, didn't need. "You will however need a ride, therefore, I thought it prudent to make an exception."

"I see," Chris nodded. "I could've taken a cab you know?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Let us just say I owe you one," Ezra shot him a grin.

"Fair enough," Chris conceded. "But, just so we're clear, I helped you cause you're my friend, no other reason."

Ezra dropped his head, looking embarrassed. "I apologize Mr. Larabee, I didn't intend to offend you."

"You didn't, just wanted to make sure you knew," Chris quietly assured him. Damn he'd like to teach Maude a lesson for making Ezra so unsure of himself in personal relationships. "By the way, when did you clean my clothes?"

"After you went to bed last night. My head felt much better and I was unable to return to my slumber right away. I assumed you would prefer to wear clean clothes to work, therefore I took the opportunity to clean and press your things."

"Thank you Ezra, that was real thoughtful," Chris smiled.

Ezra could feel himself relaxing, "You're welcome Chris. Now, how would you like your omelet?"

"Bell peppers, ham, cheese and balsamic vinegar?"

"That sounds delicious, I believe I will have the same."

"Looks like Chris beat us to work," Buck commented as he drove his truck into its spot.

"Nope," Vin grinned.

"What do ya mean no? His truck's sitting right there in its usual place." Buck eyed his lover suspiciously, "Did you hit your head and not tell me?" As he spoke, he leaned over, reaching for Vin and pulling him close.

Vin squirmed away, loosing a playful growl at his lover. "Stop it Buck, I didn't hit my head."

"Then why did ya say Chris didn't beat us here?"

"Buck take a close look at your truck and then look at Chris', do you see a difference?"

Buck did as the younger man asked, looking carefully between the two vehicles. Climbing out of his truck, he walked around it, then moved to his friend's truck. Scratching his head, he couldn't see what Vin meant. A grin spread over his face as the light bulb went on, "It ain't wet," realizing that with the light drizzle that had fallen all morning it shouldn't be dry. "Ya suppose he spent the night with Ezra?"

Vin's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Good job Buck, we'll make a detective out of you yet."

Buck shot his lover a mock glare, "You're gonna pay for that boy."

"I'm counting on it," Vin winked. Turning away, he walked quickly to the elevator, leaving his dumb founded lover behind. "Hey Buck, you coming?"

Buck blushed, immediately grasping the double meaning in Vin's words. He always got a kick out of the way Vin could tease and flirt so boldly, yet compliment him or use a term of endearment in public and he'd turn forty shades of red. "Yeah," he rasped. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Be right there." Locking the truck, he walked towards the elevator. Leaning back against the wall of the car, he rode in silence to their floor. As they stepped into the office, he went to his desk while Vin went to start the coffee pots. One for himself and one for everybody else. He loved the man, but he'd be damned if he could figure out how he drank that sludge he called coffee. Deciding Vin had been given enough time, Buck stood up and walked into the break room, closing the door behind him. "It ain't nice to tease sweetness," he drawled. God he loved to make his blue-eyed devil blush, it had to be one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

"Ain't my fault if you don't notice the evidence Bucklin," Vin retorted, refusing to acknowledge the blush.

Buck didn't say another word, he simply closed the distance between them. Lowering his head, he claimed Vin's lips in a passionate kiss as he pushed him up against the wall. Keeping the smaller man pinned, he kissed and nibbled his lover's lips and neck while his hands roamed over Vin's gorgeous body. Grinning widely, he stepped back from his lover, turned and headed for the door.

"Buck," Vin whimpered.

"Got work to do lover," Buck threw over his shoulder.

"Bastard," Vin muttered as the door closed behind his lover. A grin spread over his face. It had been hot though, and just what he'd wanted, but damn, how was he gonna get through the day now? "Should've thought of that sooner Tanner," he mumbled. "Oh well, ought to be fun tonight," he grinned. He knew that, though Buck had intended to tease him, he had also teased himself; by the time they got home, he'd be lucky to get in the house with his clothes still on.

"What ought to be fun Vin?" Chris asked from the doorway. A smirk spread over his face as his deadly sharpshooter blushed beet red and shot past him, mumbling threats about shooting smart-assed cowboys. Chris laughed, it sure was starting out to be a good day.

"Damn him!"

"Ezra?" Chris turned around, so much for good day. He stepped into the bullpen. He was surprised to see Ezra holding a box of unusual looking flowers. "Are you all right Ez?" he asked, the paleness of the other man worried him.

"No sir I am not all right," Ezra ground out. "I am far from all right, but I shall be," he vowed, his paleness quickly replaced by the redness of anger. Tossing the flowers aside, he marched out of the office.

Chris stared after him for only a second, before running after him. "Ezra wait," he called as the elevator doors began to close. Sprinting forward, he reached them just in time to grab the doors, tugging them open and stepping inside. "Where we going?"

"I am going to make a visit I should have weeks ago," Ezra replied. "I have no idea where you are going."

"I'm going with you," Chris firmly responded.

"I do not require your assistance."

"Getting it anyway, so where are we going?"

Ezra punched the emergency stop button, an angry glare on his face as he spun to confront his friend. "This is none of your business Chris. I do not need, nor do I want, your assistance."

"Ezra I'm not letting you go wherever it is you're going when you're this upset."

"I see, so it is concern for me that causes you to offer your aide?" Ezra asked, his tone softening. "While I appreciate the gesture, I assure you I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure ya are Ez, that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what pray tell are you concerned about?"

"Don't want to visit you in prison."

Ezra stared at Chris, an incredulous look on his face.

"As mad as you are, I figure you're liable to kill somebody."

"I see, I suppose it is a valid concern. You won't interfere?"

"Not unless you reach for your gun, or the person you're going to see does."

"Very well, you may accompany me."

"Thank you," Chris smiled. As the car resumed it's descent, Chris couldn't help wondering what the flowers meant and why they had upset Ezra so much.

"They're Eglantine Roses," Josiah's voice boomed over the bullpen as he answered Buck's question about the flowers. He had arrived at the office at nearly the same time as Nathan and JD, only to find Vin and Buck looking worried and upset as they examined the box of flowers on Ezra's desk.

"You got any idea why they'd upset Ezra?" Vin asked.

"Ezra's seen them?"

"Yeah, he turned white as a sheet when he opened the box, then he got mad and took off. Chris went after him," Buck explained.

"In the language of flowers they mean, I wound that I may heal."

"That sounds kind of like a threat," JD observed.

"That's what it was," Vin confirmed. Now he understood why Ezra had reacted the way he did. "It's got to be whoever's been sending him these gifts the last few weeks."

"I thought that was a secret admirer or something," JD said.

"That's what we all thought JD, but now it's looking like maybe Ez has him a stalker."

"You think Ezra knows who it is?" Nathan asked.

"Judging by the way he reacted, yeah I think he knows exactly who it is," Buck replied.

"I just hope he'll let Chris go with him," Vin added. "Confronting a stalker on his own might not be the best idea."

"He did," Buck assured his lover. "If he didn't then Chris is following him, otherwise he'd be back here by now."

Vin nodded, "You're right."

"What do we do now?" JD asked.

"Nothing we can do JD," Josiah replied. "Just have to wait for Chris and Ezra to get back."

"Nothing?"

"Well, we can keep an eye out until we're sure this stalker got the message and backs off," Buck offered as the others nodded in agreement.

Chris stood two steps behind Ezra as they waited for the occupant of room 436 to answer the door. Clenching his teeth, he did his best to control the itch in his hand that had him wanting to reach for his gun. After all that Ezra had told him, not only of the presents Doug had been sending him since the night of his birthday party, but also of the past relationship, he wanted nothing more than to kill the man. He wouldn't though, he had promised Ezra that he would let him handle it. God help Doug Lawerence though, if he gave him even a hint of an excuse to use his gun against him.

"Ezra, what a pleasant..." Doug trailed off as he spotted Larabee standing protectively behind his Ezra. The smile on his face quickly turned to an angry glare.

"I received the flowers Mr. Lawerence, I am here to give you notice," Ezra coldly informed his ex-lover.

Lawerence, tore his gaze from Larabee, focusing on his soon to be lover. "Why Ezra whatever is the matter?" Doug asked, pretending innocence. "I only wanted to let you know what you mean to me."

"No sir, you wanted to frighten me. I am aware that you are well versed in the language of flowers and I recognized, as you knew I would, the threat implicit in your selection."

"So you bring your new lover to intimidate me?" Doug boldly asked.

Ezra didn't dare look behind him to gauge Chris' reaction, to do so would only confirm Doug's false assumption. "You are operating, sir, under a faulty assumption. Mr. Larabee is no more to me than a friend, he simply wished to offer me the support of a friend during this confrontation."

"Is that what this is Tempter?" Doug smirked.

Chris listened to the two men talking, his anger growing with each word that fell from Doug's lips. The accusation concerning his relationship with Ezra took him by surprise, but he wished Ezra hadn't denied it. Perhaps if Lawerence believed they were together he would back off.

"Do not call me by that appellation," Ezra growled. "I have documented each gift you have sent to me Mr. Lawerence. In addition, I have saved every message left on my phone, some of which I'm sure the authorities would find quite disturbing. You will leave me in peace, or I will contact your superiors concerning your behavior. If that fails to convince you of the seriousness of my request, I will have you charged with stalking and harassment. Good bye sir." Turning on his heel, Ezra stalked off, leaving a shocked Doug Lawerence staring after him.

Chris stepped forward, leaning into Lawerence's personal space. "Back off Douggie," Chris smirked, "I still have plenty of places to hide the bodies." Leaving the suddenly pale man behind, he hurried to catch up with Ezra. He needed to make sure the younger man was all right, knowing full well that the stress of the confrontation, coming so close on the heels of yesterday's migraine could easily cause another attack.

Ezra raised an eyebrow as Chris joined him at the elevator, "Does Mr. Lawerence still live?"

"For now," Chris replied.

"Thank you Chris," Ezra whispered.

"You're welcome Ez."

Recovering quickly from the unexpected fear, Doug fumed with impotent rage. How dare he? Where did he think he was, the old west? Clearly the man was a Neanderthal, certainly he wasn't nearly good enough for Ezra. He didn't understand why Ezra would be interested in such a man. Oh, he supposed there was a certain rugged attractiveness, but surely that wasn't enough. He had no doubt, however, that Larabee would carry out the issued warning if he believed him to be a threat to his possession of Ezra Standish. Very well, he would simply have to let them assume they had won until his plans were in place. Picking up the phone, he called his contractor, offering the man a substantial bonus if he could complete the house within the next two weeks. Assured by the man that the job would be completed, Doug relaxed, secure in the knowledge that soon he would possess his Tempter once again.

TBC

Hope y'all liked it, please feed the muse with reviews. Thanks to SJ for allowing me to use her nickname for Doug, that was perfect. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash, Violence

Rating: FRT

Found

Chapter 5

"What the hell did you think you were doing Ezra?" Chris yelled. Ignoring the stares of the officers around them, Chris backed Ezra against the wall as he demanded an answer. Only Ezra and Vin could go to pick up lunch just as a robbery was taking place. That was bad enough, but then the two of them had to play hero, and of course it was Ezra that made the first move. He had to admit, it had been a clever plan, but damn it they could have both been killed!

"I thought I was apprehending a pair of miscreants," Ezra calmly replied. "That is our job, is it not Mr. Larabee?"

"Lay off Chris," Vin snapped, shoving away from Buck.

Chris' eyes never left Ezra's, "Stay out of it Vin."

"Can't do that Chris," Vin drawled. "Ezra wasn't the only one involved, so if you're mad at him, ya ought to be just as mad at me." He wasn't in any hurry to face Larabee's temper, but Vin wasn't about to let Ezra take all of the flak for what they'd done.

Chris growled, aiming his next words at them both. "What were the two of you thinking? You could've been killed trying a stupid stunt like that! I shouldn't be surprised that Ezra would try something like this, but I thought you had more sense Vin." Chris winced at the hurt he saw in Ezra's eyes, but he forced himself to ignore it. The man deserved to be told off for what he'd done, they both did. "Both of you get back to the office, write up your reports and go home. You're suspended with pay until the investigation is complete."

Josiah watched the two younger men walk away, the pair of them looking suspiciously like a couple of kids who'd just been read the riot act by their dad. "Kind of hard on them weren't you?" he calmly asked.

"Suspension is standard in an officer involved shooting Josiah, you know that."

"Yes it is, but being yelled at for doing your job and saving innocent lives isn't."

"So what should I have done Josiah?" Chris snapped. "Praise them for a job well done? They could have been killed, is that what you want?"

"They weren't killed though Chris and whether you praise them or not, they will both continue to behave like a pair of Robin Hoods."

Chris sighed, scrubbing a hand through his blond hair. "I know, but..."

"You were scared when the police called and told you what happened," Josiah completed the sentence.

"Of course I was!"

"You got to admit it was pretty smart," Buck grinned as he joined them.

Chris glared at his old friend, "Aren't you mad? Vin could have been killed, you could have lost him."

Buck paled slightly, "I know that Chris and I don't like it, but I can't change who he is. Truth is, that tendency of his to rush in where angels fear to tread is part of why I fell in love with him."

"How do you stand it?"

"The fear?" Buck shrugged, "I don't, but I make sure I savor every moment I have with him, just in case it's the last one I get."

Chris stared at his friend in amazement, he made it sound so simple. It wasn't that easy for him though, he'd already lost the two most important people in his life, he couldn't go through that again. Aw hell. "I was a real jackass wasn't I?"

"Well if the mule shoe fits," Buck grinned.

Chris shot his friend a sheepish look, "I'll apologize when I get back to the office." He looked around the small restaurant; it had been clever. He could imagine the looks on the faces of the perps when Ezra and Vin started their little con. It must have been a sight, the two of them yelling at each other for planning to rob a place that was already being robbed. From the witness accounts, the two men robbing the place had just stared at them, seemingly at a loss as to how to handle these two competitors. According to the witnesses, Vin had shoved Ezra away from him and faster than imaginable, his men had each pulled a gun, aiming directly at the perps. Only two shots had been fired, as the perps had prepared to fire at Vin and Ezra, the two men had fired, hitting, not the robbers, but their guns, knocking them from their hands. The scene secured, they had cuffed the two men and called the police. "It must've been pretty funny."

Buck grinned, "They probably never even knew what hit them."

"Come on Buck, lets go get some lunch for everybody." As he led the way out of the building, Chris glanced around, again imagining the scene. "You know, on second thought let's just call for a delivery."

"Okay," Buck agreed, obviously puzzled.

"I don't suppose there's much chance of us walking in on a robbery too, but if anybody could do it..."

"It'd be us," Buck chuckled. "Delivery it is."

Ezra sighed heavily as he walked into his townhouse. He didn't blame Chris for being angry. Looking back on what they'd done, he realized with sickening clarity how easily it could have backfired, resulting in the death of innocent bystanders. Of course Chris wasn't as angry about that, he was sure, as he was at the idea of Vin being killed. No, they should have simply sat down and allowed the robbers to carry out their crime. Later they could have provided the police with a detailed description of the perps, who would most likely have been caught in short order. He couldn't help wishing that Chris had cared as much for his safety. "Don't consider the possibility Ezra, it will only bring you pain," he admonished himself.

Doug quickly hid in the guest room of Ezra's townhouse when he heard the key in the door. Why was Ezra home at this time of day? He hadn't had time to set everything up. "Oh well, I'll just have to do this the hard way," he whispered to himself. Since Ezra's visit two weeks ago, Doug had backed off, allowing the younger man to enjoy a false sense of security. His contractor had called yesterday to inform him that the house was ready. Soon Ezra would be his again and there would be nothing Chris Larabee could do about it!

"Ezra already leave?" Chris asked as he walked into the office.

"You told him to go home," Vin replied. "Don't worry, I'm almost done with my report and I'll be gone too."

Chris sighed, damn. "Look Vin, I'm sorry for yelling earlier..."

"I know you were scared Chris, but ya had no call to say the things you did. I might not be as smart as you but I got plenty of sense and so does Ezra. Do you really think we would have taken them fellas down if we didn't know we had a good chance of succeeding?"

"No Vin I don't, but you're right I was scared and I had no right saying the things I did," Chris reluctantly admitted.

Vin smiled, "Apology accepted."

"Thank you."

"Chris, don't wait until tomorrow to tell Ezra," Vin quietly advised. He'd seen the look in the undercover agents eyes; Ezra would have himself convinced that he was going to be kicked off the team by tomorrow if Chris didn't talk to him.

"I'll go see him after work," Chris promised.

Doug smiled when he heard the shower start, giving the other man a few minutes, he waited patiently. Judging the time to be right, he quietly left the guest room and made his way to the master bedroom. While he waited for Ezra to finish his shower, he looked around the room, examining it for evidence of his Tempter's infidelity. He was pleased to find none, perhaps he had been faithful to him after all, Doug smiled. The water stopped, taking him by surprise so that he was barely in position when the bathroom door opened.

He waited for Ezra to close the door, knowing that only the bedroom would be soundproofed. He pounced, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, "Hello Tempter," he whispered in his ear.

Ezra jerked, his instincts kicking in as he began to struggle to free himself. He froze at the familiar voice in his ear, "Let me go," he demanded.

"I will never release you Tempter, you are mine to love and possess," Doug vowed as he tightened his hold.

"Never," Ezra growled, coming back with his elbow in the taller man's gut. Breaking free, he dove for the table where he kept his gun.

Doug grunted, losing his hold on his lover, but only for a moment. Following the smaller man, he made his own dive, grabbing Ezra by the ankle and knocking him off course. The table crashed to the floor, the contents scattering around and under the bedside. The two men saw the gun, resting just under the edge of the bed at the same time.

No! Damn it, Ezra silently cursed as the table fell. Kicking behind him, he broke Doug's hold as he looked wildly around the area for his gun. There, under the bed! Scrambling for it, he reached out his hand, his fingers almost touching it...a sharp pain shot through his head and then the darkness claimed him.

Kneeling beside him, Doug ran his hands over the nude body that lay before him, tempting him to forget his plans. "No, I will not give into your temptations." Moving quickly, he dressed Ezra, paying no attention to the clothing he chose; he had new clothes for the man at home. Wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist, he carried him to the car, speaking soothingly to him the entire way. To anybody who saw them, it would appear he was helping his sick friend to the car.

Chris sighed in frustration, he couldn't believe how late it was. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to leave the office on time, he had attempted to call Ezra a few times. The man, however, wasn't answering his phone, not that Chris blamed him, he was probably expecting to be yelled at again. Finally the interminable meetings with the various bureaucrats were finished, freeing him to make amends with his friend. Driving as quickly as he could, he pulled up in front of Ezra's home a short time later.

Chris scowled, his repeated attempts to gain Ezra's attention were going unanswered. He knew the man was home, his car was parked in its usual spot, and he wasn't leaving until he got to talk to him. I wonder if he's in his bedroom? Damn, his irritation quickly turned to concern as he realized the day's events could have brought a migraine to the younger man. Once again relieved that he had insisted each of his men give him a spare key, he let himself into the quiet townhouse. He didn't want to intrude, but if Ezra was suffering it was his fault, the least he could do was help him until he was better.

Quietly he pushed open the door to the bedroom, his blood running cold as he took in the signs of a struggle. "Ezra!" he called into the empty room. Stepping across the threshold, he quickly searched the room and adjoining bathroom in the hopes of finding the other man. Hoping against hope that Ezra was in another room, he ran from the bedroom. The search took only moments; Chris had to face the fact that somebody had kidnapped Ezra. With a shaking hand, he dialed 911 to report the crime. That done, he called the man he always depended on, his voice which had been calm and steady a moment ago now shook with emotion; "Buck, Ezra's been kidnapped."

Ezra moaned, his hand moving to the back of his head. What happened? Doug! The thought brought him upright, "Oh god," he groaned as pain stabbed through him.

"Careful Tempter, you'll hurt yourself," Doug admonished.

Peeling open his eyes, Ezra stared blearily at the man sitting next to the bed. "This isn't my bedroom," he whispered.

Doug smiled, "It is now, welcome to your new home."

Ezra shot him a disdainful look, "You don't seriously believe I will remain here, do you?"

"You have no choice," Doug calmly informed him. "I just bought this place recently and had it renovated especially for you."

"What do you mean?" Ezra nervously asked.

"The entire house is soundproofed, as well as being wired with the latest security system. All of the door and window locks can only be opened with a thumbprint scan, mine of course. Additionally the windows are tinted, insuring that nobody will be able to spy on us. You will remain here until you accept that we belong together," Doug smiled triumphantly.

Ezra stared at him, angry and horrified, "You are delusional."

"No my Tempter, I am simply determined to reclaim what we once had."

Ezra glared at his abductor, there was no way he would allow this man to keep him a prisoner in this gilded cage. Adrenaline obscured the pain in his head as he jumped to his feet, rushing his ex-lover in a bid to gain his freedom. Intense pain surged through him, bringing him to his knees. "What was that?" he asked, looking up at Doug, his eyes glistening with tears of pain.

"That my dear Tempter was a small lesson," Doug smiled. "Until I can trust you I felt it was prudent to insure you would be unable to attack me. If you will lift your right pant leg you will see a very special bracelet encircling it. With the touch of a button I can send an electrical charge through it, instantly incapacitating you, rendering you incapable of mounting an attack upon my person."

Ezra glared, "This is your idea of love?"

"No Tempter, this is my idea of control. After a time you will remember the love we once shared and accept that we belong with each other. While the entire house is secure, I must insist that for the time being you ask permission to enter any room other than this and your bathroom."

"Go to hell."

Doug paid no attention to him. "If you fail to ask permission, the sensors in the bracelet, which I might add is welded in place, will activate sending a charge through your body. Ask me if you may enter a room and I will turn off the sensors, allowing you to walk safely through the doorway. Eventually, as you come to accept your destiny I will gladly grant you more freedom," Doug explained. Kneeling next to the man on the floor, he lovingly caressed Ezra's cheek, ignoring the flinch. "I'll leave you now, I'm sure you would like some time to consider all I have told you. I'll return later with dinner for us, please be civil when I do Ezra; I would hate to punish you again so soon." Without another word, Doug stood and left his erstwhile lover to contemplate his fate.

TBC

Hope y'all liked it, please feed the muse with reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash, Violence

Rating: FRT

Found

Chapter 6

The moment Doug left the room, Ezra was up and searching. He went over it with a fine tooth comb, but it was useless, he could find no means of escape. Even breaking the glass in the window wasn't an option, the opening would be entirely too small for him to crawl through. Doug must have had them especially made for just that purpose; he wondered if the rest of the windows in the house would be equally small? It would appear that he had no choice, he would have to play along, to a point, in order to gain access to the rest of the structure.

"I hope you'll like what I have chosen, I selected it especially for you," Doug smiled as he entered the room, pushing a serving cart before him.

Ezra frowned, seeing the cart set for two. "Thank you, but I would rather dine alone if you don't mind."

Doug scowled, "I do mind and you will dine with me at every meal," he coldly informed the smaller man.

"I see," Ezra calmly accepted the order. "What have you chosen for our dinner?"

"That's better," Doug praised with a smile; with a flourish he removed the cover from their plates.

Ezra eyed his plate, his stomach rumbling with hunger the moment the scent of filet mignon, oven roasted potatoes and green beans almandine reached his nose. "It looks delicious, thank you," using a life time of good manners to cover his reluctance to eat anything Doug had prepared. He had no idea what was in the food, but he was sure there was some type of foreign substance present in the meal.

"You're welcome," Doug smiled. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he watched Ezra simply moving the food around his plate. "If you wish to leave this room you would be advised to please me and it would please me to see you eating the meal I prepared for you."

Ezra offered his captor a smile and reluctantly took a small bite of the green beans, "Delicious."

"Good, now eat up."

Unable to come up with an acceptable excuse, and knowing that even if the food is drugged he will need his strength if he is to escape; Ezra ate.

Doug hid a smile as the other man consumed his meal. Watching carefully, he spotted the first sign of the drug taking effect as Ezra began to take on a dazed appearance. Soon, he knew, the younger man would be squirming in his seat as desire took hold. The combination of increased desire and lowered inhibitions that the drug caused would make Ezra like putty in his hands. Though he wanted to take the man, he wouldn't. This time their relationship would be different, Doug vowed. He would be in complete control and while he would certainly take advantage of what his Tempter offered, he would only do so when he wished, not when Ezra wanted it. "Your desire is strong, isn't it Tempter?"

"Mmmmhmmmm," Ezra replied, the sound of Doug's voice seeming to come from a long way off.

"Give me a show my Tempter, strip for me," Doug softly ordered.

The drug was in full force now and without a murmur of protest Ezra rose to his feet, his hands moving to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Doug stared hungrily as the smaller man performed a slow strip tease for him. He smiled, congratulating himself on the decision to leave Ezra clothed when he brought him here. It was well worth the denial of seeing that gorgeous body in exchange for seeing the wonderful show his lover was giving him now. Licking his lips, he took in the naked splendor before him. Sweeping his gaze over the younger man, he enjoyed the appearance of the hard body his lover possessed. "I see you enjoyed the show as well," he commented, staring at the enticing erection sported by his lover.

Ezra dropped his gaze, smiling as he saw where Doug was looking. Instinctively he dropped his hand to his length, wrapping around it.

"Show me how much you enjoyed it, lie on the bed and pleasure yourself."

No, Ezra silently protested, ashamed of his easy acquiescence but the drug and his need for relief were in control now. Silently he laid on the bed, following the order Doug had given him. As his pleasure grew, his shame intensified. He hated the look on the older man's face as he watched him, his eyes alight with lust and hunger, almost as much as he hated himself for obeying.

Doug licked his lips as his Tempter found release, crying out in his pleasure. "Clean your fingers Ezra, appearances after all are everything," he snidely ordered. He enjoyed the power he could exert over the younger man with the help of the drug. Doug grinned, imagining the shame Ezra was feeling as he carried out every order given to him. "I'll just leave you alone now Tempter, remember don't try to leave the room without my permission."

Ezra watched through a haze as his abductor walked out of the room, leaving the door open. It seemed like hours passed while he laid on the bed, waiting for the drug to wear off. Lord what had he been given? It felt, from the descriptions he'd read, like one of those date-rape drugs, but unlike with those drugs, he had been aware of what was happening, just unable to stop it. He quickly noticed another difference from the common date-rape drugs, as he recovered from the effects of whatever he'd been given, his memory of the events remained intact, leaving him with a deep sense of shame.

Doug stood in the kitchen, smiling as he washed the dishes. "My poor little Tempter," he chuckled. "The shame and embarrassment will be awful for him." He heard the door to Ezra's room close and he reached for the bracelet control. The cries of pain floating down the hall were like music to his ears, telling him that he had another opportunity to teach a lesson. He could have told Ezra earlier about the door rule, but had deliberately kept the information from the younger man. He knew that keeping the other man off balance would make controlling him easier as time went by.

Ezra looked up from the floor as the door swung open and the pain mercifully stopped. "Why?" he croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"The door remains open Tempter," Doug coldly informed him.

"You didn't tell me," Ezra protested.

"I left the door open, did I not?"

"You did," came the soft reply.

"That should have told you I wished it to remain open."

"So now I'm supposed to be a mind reader?" Ezra snapped. "That is an impossibility."

"No it isn't Tempter, you need only pay attention to my moods and actions to determine what I want."

"And if I fail to ascertain your wishes I will be hurt?"

"Not hurt Ezra, punished, corrected. I can make you happy if you'll let me Tempter, but first you must make me happy. Do you understand?" Doug frowned when the only response he received was a small nod. "You will answer me verbally and with respect, now do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Ezra reluctantly replied, giving him the respect he demanded but only to avoid more pain.

"Much better," Doug praised. "Now about the door, you have not yet earned the right to privacy, therefore it will remain open at all times. When you have earned the privilege, I will recalibrate the sensors so you won't receive a shock when it's closed."

"Earned?"

"I will forgive the lapse, but I won't again. You will call me sir at all times, do you understand?"

Ezra swallowed hard; he was dealing with a madman. "Yes sir...earned sir?" he tried again.

"Yes earned, you must earn privileges by pleasing me. If you don't please me, you will earn punishment and a loss of privileges."

"You have already taken away my freedom and my right to privacy, what other privileges could you possibly take?" Ezra growled, his anger at the other man rising to the surface.

Doug gave Ezra a sorrowful look; shaking his head, he pressed the button for only a second. It caused just a small jolt of pain this time, really just enough to get Ezra's attention. "Toss your clothes into the hallway Tempter, you have just lost the privilege of covering your nudity."

"You bastard," Ezra snapped.

"Such a slow learner," the button was pressed again.

Ezra screamed, collapsing to the floor, his body spasming in painful jerks as the electricity shot through him.

"Do you need another lesson Tempter?"

"No sir," Ezra nearly sobbed, his body still rocked by pain even in the absence of the electrical shock.

"Good," Doug smiled. "Now gather all of the clothes in the closet and dresser as well and toss them all into the hallway."

"Yes sir." Though he was docile in his obedience of the order, inwardly he raged against the man he had once loved. He didn't know how yet, but he would find a way out of this madhouse and back to his friends. Ezra smiled, in fact Doug had better hope he did find a way to escape, before Chris Larabee and team seven found him.

"Something amuses you Tempter?"

"Just considering your very painful demise when my friends find me."

"Ah yes, your friends," Doug smiled. "These would be the same friends who are currently ensconced at the quaint bar you all frequent?"

"Probably planning their strategy," Ezra replied. He knew what Doug was doing, he hadn't become the best undercover agent in the country by being stupid.

"Perhaps," Doug calmly agreed. "I have an agent watching them, would you like me to call him, find out what they're doing?"

"That's quite all right sir, not necessary at all," Ezra demurred.

"Nonsense, it won't take long at all. You wait right here," Doug smiled, chuckling softly at his small joke as he walked away. There was no agent of course, but Ezra didn't know that. He went to the kitchen, getting himself a drink and walking into the backyard. Looking around the lush lawn, the thick fragrance of flowers in the air, he could easily imagine bringing his lover out here; claiming him like an animal.

Ezra examined the door carefully while Doug was gone, looking for any type of sensor that would alert the man to it being closed. He could find nothing, leaving him to surmise that Doug had simply heard it closing. He would have to wait until Doug was gone before he tested his theory. Ezra's head came up at that thought, he would be leaving at some point, wouldn't he? Of course he will Ezra, he does have a job after all, he reminded himself. Deciding it would be best if he weren't seen at the door, he returned to the bed, pulling the cover over himself.

"Miss me Tempter?" Doug asked from the doorway. "Take the cover off, you will not cover yourself in my presence."

Without a word, Ezra pulled the blanket away, revealing himself to the other man's lewd gaze. "No I didn't miss you sir."

"No matter, you will grow to crave my presence in time," Doug smiled. "I am afraid I have some upsetting news for you," Doug continued, his expression turning sad. "My agent reports that the rest of your team are drinking, in fact he said it seemed they were celebrating something."

"I'm sure they were sir," Ezra calmly responded. He knew Doug wanted him to believe that his friends were glad to be rid of him. Perhaps, had this happened shortly after his arrival in Denver, he would have believed the lie he was being fed. Not now though, he had been with team seven long enough to know that they were true friends, family even, unlike the co-workers he'd left in Atlanta.

Doug smiled indulgently, "I can see you don't believe me. I wonder how long it will take you to realize they won't be coming for you. They are as glad to be rid of you as your mother was each time she left you with another so-called _uncle," _he smirked.

Ezra winced, the reminder of the many times his mother had left him behind still hurt him as nothing else could. Damn Doug for knowing just where to hit him, how to do the most damage. Holding his head high, he stared the man in the eye. Hurt might be what he felt, but he would not give him the satisfaction of seeing the pain his words had brought.

"Sleep well Tempter, I will see you at breakfast."

Ezra glared at the man's back as he walked away. The moment he was sure Doug wasn't returning, he jumped from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. The need for a shower was strong, the way he had behaved while under the influence of that drug had left him feeling soiled. Intellectually he knew he wasn't to blame, emotionally was another matter and he suspected the drug might be influencing him there as well.

The next morning began entirely too early as far as Ezra was concerned. His sleep the night before had been fitful at best, leaving him in no mood to deal with Doug Lawerence and his delusions. Looking to the door, he saw the other man standing there, the meal cart in front of him. Yet, it appeared he would have to tolerate his presence, in spite of his wishes to the contrary.

"Good morning," Doug greeted him, smiling brightly. "It is customary to return a greeting," he sternly admonished.

"Good morning sir," Ezra quickly responded before the other man's finger could reach the button on the control.

"I brought us breakfast," Doug happily informed him, as if the admonishment had never occurred.

"Thank you sir," Ezra dutifully answered. As he sat up in the bed, he instinctively moved to cover himself.

"What did I tell you Tempter?"

"What? Oh," Ezra sighed, moving his hand. "I'm not to cover myself in your presence sir."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

"I brought you eggs benedict, I know how you like them," Doug smiled. He saw the hesitance in the other man, "Don't worry Tempter, nothing has been added to them today. Unfortunately I must go to work, wouldn't want to raise suspicions, would we?"

"No sir," Ezra replied. He had to admit the man was right, if he ceased coming into work right after his ex-lover disappeared, it would raise suspicions. He almost asked him to stay home, hoping that if he did somebody would notice, allowing Chris and the others to put it together as they investigated. However, he couldn't depend on suspicion being raised and if Doug were home he wouldn't be able to look for a means of escape.

"Eat up Ezra, eat up," Doug encouraged.

Ezra nodded, following instructions even as he prayed there were no drugs hidden within the meal. He felt no different at the end of the meal than he had at the beginning, leading him to believe that Doug was telling the truth, this time.

"How was it?" Doug asked, an anxious look on his face, much like that of a child offering a special gift to his parent.

Ezra had the insane urge to respond in the same tone and wording his own mother would have used, had he ever attempted to serve her breakfast in bed. Fortunately he thought better of it, no point in antagonizing the man unnecessarily. "It was quite delicious, thank you sir."

"You're welcome, and now I'm afraid I must leave you alone." Leaning across the top of the cart, Doug grabbed the back of Ezra's neck, pulling him forward and ravishing his lips in a bruising kiss. "Don't forget the rules Tempter," Doug quietly reminded. "I would hate to come home and find you lying on the floor, writhing in agony because you forgot."

"Yes sir, I won't forget," Ezra assured him. He sat on the bed, making no move, other than to wipe his lips, until he heard the front door slam a few minutes later. Jumping up, he hurried to the window and looked out. Thankfully, his window faced the drive, allowing him to see Doug leave, providing him with the assurance that he was alone. He nearly slid down the wall, so great was his relief at being left alone. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the first real privacy he'd felt since waking up in this gilded cage. Gathering himself together, Ezra pushed away from the wall, "Now to test my theory." Walking to the bedroom door, he cautiously pushed it shut. "Well Mr. Lawerence it would seem your word isn't to be trusted, how shocking," he grinned when nothing happened. Having no idea when Doug would be home, he prudently reopened the door. He wasn't ready to allow the other man to know that he was aware of the lie he'd been given. Smiling grimly, he turned away, "Let's see if I can break out of this lovely cage you've provided me," he mumbled as he began to search for anything in the two rooms that would be useful in his escape attempt.

TBC

Hope y'all liked it, please feed the muse with reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, Angst, Violence

Rating: FRT

Found

Chapter 7

Vin glanced towards the office again, he was really getting worried about Chris. He shared a concerned look with his lover, knowing Buck was as worried as him. Hell, the whole team was getting scared for Chris. They could clearly see that the more time went by with no leads on Ezra, the further Larabee pulled away from them. Turning his attention back to the office, he was just in time to see Chris slide something back into his desk drawer, a very suspicious looking something. His chair flew back as he jumped to his feet; stalking into the office, he slammed the door behind him. "That ain't gonna help Chris."

"What the hell are you talking about Tanner?" Chris growled.

"I'm talking about that bottle you keep in your desk," Vin calmly replied.

Chris didn't bother to deny the accusation, Vin wouldn't believe him anyway, "None of your business."

"Like hell it ain't," Vin snapped. In three strides he was at the desk, the drawer jerked open; the bottle in his hand. Before Chris had a chance to respond, Vin was in the small restroom, the scent of whiskey wafting up to him as it flowed down the drain. An enraged roar sounded from behind him, seconds before Larabee crashed into him, sending them both to the floor. Neither man got the upper hand during the short fight, each getting in a few good strikes before the others pulled them apart.

"You son of a bitch, you had no right doing that," Chris snarled as he fought Josiah's hold.

"I got every right," Vin countered, "I'm your friend."

Buck grab a paper towel, and after wetting it began to clean up his lover's split lip. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Buck, thanks." Taking the towel from Buck's hand, Vin continued to dab at his lip. "I know you're worried Chris, but drinking ain't gonna help anybody, especially Ezra."

"You don't know anything about it! The last time I talked to him, it was to yell at him for being a goddamned hero and now...I didn't realize, not until he was gone, how important he is to me. I can't lose him too, not like this," Chris quietly ended his tirade, sagging in Josiah's arms.

Vin sighed, closing the distance, he laid his hands on Chris' shoulders. "You're not going to lose him cowboy, I won't let you."

Chris stared into Vin's eyes, the promise and determination they held gave him the hope he needed. "I didn't drink any of it," he admitted in a quiet voice.

Vin nodded, silently thanking the spirits for small favors. "You ready to get back to work now?"

Chris took a deep breath, "Yeah. Vin, I'm sorry."

"We're okay Chris," Vin assured him. "I'd be just as ornery if it was Buck that had been missing for ten days."

Catching a look from Vin, Buck quickly herded the others into the outer office.

"I love him Vin," Chris whispered.

"I know cowboy."

"Why did it take something like this to make me see it?"

Vin led Chris to the small sofa, pushing him down to it, he sat beside him. "You loved Sarah so much Chris, I bet you thought you could never love anybody again."

"I did think that."

"That's probably why it took this to make you see it," Vin reasoned.

"I guess," Chris mumbled. "I don't understand why we can't find him, there should be some type of lead. It's almost like whoever did it knows exactly..."

"What we'd look for," Vin finished the thought when Chris didn't.

"Doug Lawerence," Chris growled. "It's got to be him." Feeling energized, he jumped to his feet and moved to his desk, bringing up the inter-agency website.

Vin was lost, "Who's that?"

"Deputy Director of the FBI, Atlanta division and Ezra's ex-lover," Chris replied. "He's the one that was sending Ez all them gifts," he explained as he brought up the man's file. "I can't believe I never thought of him, how could I have been so stupid?"

"He ain't got nothing since them flowers Chris, none of us thought about his stalker." Vin quickly absolved his friend of blame, though he knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What is it?" Chris didn't respond, his eyes glued to the screen, the vein in his forehead throbbing at full force. "Chris, what did ya find?" Vin demanded, grabbing his arm to get his attention.

Chris blinked, "He transferred to Denver. JD!" he yelled. Opening his door, he nearly collided with the younger man as JD hurried towards his office, no doubt anxious to help. "I need you to start looking for any property in the Denver area that's been recently sold or rented to Doug Lawerence."

"Okay, who is he?"

"Deputy Director of the FBI, he was in the Atlanta Division but recently transferred to Denver."

"He have something to do with Ezra's disappearance?" Buck asked.

"He's the man that was stalking Ezra," Chris replied.

"Might explain why the feebies haven't had any luck finding him," Vin commented.

"I want you all to find out whatever you can about the man, I'm going to see Travis." Furious with himself for missing the obvious, Chris marched out of the office and to the elevator. A few minutes later he was in Travis' office, "We need to talk."

Orrin looked up at the angry man standing in front of his desk, his face showing none of the fear he was feeling. In all the time he had known Chris Larabee, he'd only ever been afraid of him once; the day he'd told the man he couldn't investigate the lead on the murderer of his family. "Talk," he ordered, motioning to the chair. He wasn't surprised when Larabee ignored the invitation to sit.

"We think we know who took Ezra."

"Weren't you told to let the FBI handle his case?" Orrin asked in a dangerous tone.

Chris smirked, "I told you then, he's my agent and we'll find him. Good thing we did too," he added.

"How's that?"

"We have good reason to believe that the new Deputy Director of the FBI here in Denver is behind his abduction."

Orrin just stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing. Chris had finally cracked under the stress, there was no other explanation. "That doesn't make any sense Chris, why would Deputy Director Lawerence kidnap Standish?"

"Because he's obsessed with him," Chris replied. Quickly he went on to explain about the previous relationship between the two men, the gifts sent to Standish and the confrontation at the hotel. "I didn't think about it being him until today because the gifts had stopped. It makes the most sense though. Nobody has gotten out of prison lately, there haven't been any threats, Ezra isn't scheduled to testify and we don't have any big cases going right now."

Orrin thought it over, it did seem to make sense. Damn, he missed the old days when you could trust that the good guys were the good guys. He sighed, that never had been true though and he knew it. It was only the rose colored glasses that one used when looking at the past, which allowed him to think any such thing even for a moment. Orrin sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want a warrant to search Lawerence's property just as soon as we have an address."

"You'll have it," Travis assured him.

"Thank you."

Returning downstairs, he had barely stepped through the door when JD grabbed his arm, tugging him excitedly towards his computer.

"I found him Chris, you'll never believe what he did. There's a state of the art security system, you can't get in or out without Lawerence's thumb print, the windows are tinted and he had the doorways all wired with a sensor system, like those invisible fences for dogs."

"Slow down JD," Chris ordered when he could get a word in edgewise. "How do you know all of this?"

"He had a bunch of work done on it recently, it was completed the day before Ezra disappeared. I almost didn't find it, I looked everywhere within a hundred miles of Denver and nothing was coming up. I even tried running a program that came up with possible aliases based on Lawerence's name and checked those, still nothing. Then I thought, what is the one name we'd never think to check?" JD was grinning proudly, it had been a long shot and had paid off in spades. "Ezra Standish," he announced, "he put the place in Ezra's name."

Chris stared at the youngest member of his team, waiting for his brain to catch up to what the boy had said. A feral grin spread over his face, "That's the best news I've heard in the last ten days JD. He buy it or rent it?"

"He's renting it, why?"

"Who's the realtor?"

"Um, Bob Cummings."

Chris nodded, "Boys get ready to rescue Ezra," he softly ordered. He didn't wait to see if they were following the command, he knew they would be. Walking into his office, he called Travis and explained the situation to him before pulling a set of papers from his desk. "Let's go boys."

"I got the address right here Chris," JD offered as they stepped into the elevator.

"Thanks JD, but we're not going to the house yet."

JD glanced at the others, he was relieved to see they were as confused as he was. "We're not?"

"Nope, gonna see Bob Cummings and get a key," Chris grinned. Doug Lawerence had screwed up and didn't even have any idea how badly.

"Um, Chris he isn't going to just hand you a key, unless that's a warrant in your hand," Buck pointed out.

"Don't need a warrant Buck."

"We don't?"

"Nope, I have Ezra's power of attorney and with him missing I'm within my rights to enter any of his property in the search for possible leads."

"And Lawerence rented the place using Ezra's name," Vin added.

"Exactly."

An hour later they were pulling up in front of the house Doug Lawerence had rented, with a key, compliments of Bob Cummings. "All right, Lawerence should be at work, but we need to check the garage, just in case," Chris ordered. After checking the garage, and finding it empty they headed for the house. Acting as though they belonged there, the six men moved up the walk to the front door.

Inside, they fanned out, searching the rooms for any sign of their missing man. Chris came to a closed door, the only one he'd seen so far. Carefully pushing it open, he felt his heart begin to race as he took in the sight before him. "Ezra?" he called softly to the smaller man. Stepping into the room, he moved closer to the bed, reaching out to ghost his fingers over the still form upon it. "Ezra, wake up," he called, laying his hand on the other man's naked shoulder and giving it a small shake. The result shocked him to the core; green eyes flew open and with a terrified cry Ezra curled himself into a ball.

Ezra hated himself as he cowered in terror away from Sir, but the shocks hurt so bad. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was so tired and daytime was his only chance for some peace. He had finally earned the right to move about the house freely in the evenings, but Sir still insisted he stay in his bedroom during the day. With nothing to keep his mind occupied it really was no wonder that he had fallen asleep. Now he'd been caught red-handed with the door closed and covered by the blanket, hiding himself from Sir, something he knew wasn't allowed. "I'm sorry Sir, I won't shut the door again, please don't hurt me," Ezra begged.

"God damn him to hell," Chris cursed. "Shhh, I'm sorry Ezra I didn't mean to scare you," he quickly soothed as the smaller man flinched. "It's okay Ez, you're safe now. I won't let him hurt you again, I promise," Chris vowed. Brushing his fingers through Ezra's hair, he marveled at the feel of it, "Please talk to me Ezra, let me know you hear me."

Something was different about Sir's voice, he didn't sound right. Forcing himself to calm down, he turned his head, "Chris?" he whispered. It couldn't be Chris, he was hallucinating, that must be it, and then the apparition laid his hand against his cheek. "Really you?"

His eyes shimmered with unshed tears, the disbelief and hope in that question broke his heart. "It's really me," Chris assured him. "I've...we've come to take you home Ezra," he smiled softly.

"Can't...Sir won't like it," Ezra mumbled.

"I don't give a damn what Sir likes, I won't leave you here with him."

"Hurts to leave," Ezra tried to explain.

"You don't want to leave?" Surely that couldn't be what he was saying, there was no way Ezra could want to stay here.

"Hurts...sensors in the door," Ezra tried again, this time pointing to the bracelet welded around his leg.

Chris looked between the door and Ezra's ankle, "Son of a bitch! It's like one of those dog collars? Shocks you if ya try to leave the room?"

Ezra nodded.

"JD!" Chris yelled down the hall.

Within two minutes, not only JD, but the entire team arrived at the room holding Ezra. "Hey you found him," JD grinned.

"Yeah, but the doors have sensors in them so if he tries to leave he gets a shock," Chris explained. "Stay back everybody, I don't think he can handle all of us in the room at once," he quickly warned as they all took a step forward.

"No problem Chris, I'll have them disabled in no time," JD assured. "Is it just this door or all of them?"

Chris turned back to Ezra, relaying the question in quiet tones. "He says all of them."

JD nodded, "There's probably a central control then. It's probably in the basement, I'll find it and shut it down as fast as I can Chris."

"Good man, Buck cover him," Chris ordered. He was sure by now they were alone in the house, but Lawerence could always come home unexpectedly.

"You should leave, Sir won't like you being here," Ezra quietly told Chris.

It took a great deal of effort to keep the anger he felt towards Lawerence from his voice, but he managed it, barely, "We aren't leaving you here Ezra. Now, do you think you could let Nathan take a look at you?" he quietly asked. He was relieved when the younger man nodded his acceptance. Though Ezra laid quietly, allowing Nathan to check him over, his obvious fear served to increase Chris' rage. Before Nathan could finish his exam, JD and Buck returned to announce that the sensors were now deactivated. "That was fast," Chris was impressed.

"It wasn't a big deal Chris, I just had to flip a few switches, that's all," JD quickly let him know.

Chris smiled, it was a sign of JD's growth that he refused to take credit for something simple. When he had first joined the team, he'd been so desperate to impress his heroes that he would never have admitted that he'd done something which hadn't taken any particular skill. "Thanks JD." He turned back to Nathan and Ezra, "You think it's safe to get him out of here now Nathan?"

"I ain't finished checking him over, but yeah I think so," Nathan nodded. He understood that Chris wanted to get Ezra clear of the place before Lawerence returned. "How many of us are staying behind?"

"I guess Buck and Vin can handle Lawerence," Chris replied.

"I reckon we can," Vin drawled.

Chris nodded, "Ezra, you got any clothes here?"

"Sir took them, I didn't deserve them."

"Son of a bitch!" Vin growled from the doorway. Moving down the hall, he began to search the other rooms for clothes. Ezra wasn't going to the hospital wrapped in a blanket! Not if he could help it, Vin vowed. Finally he found a box filled with clothes in Ezra's size. Quickly grabbing an outfit, he returned to the bedroom with the items, "Here ya are," he said as he handed them to Chris. "We'll be waiting in the living room," he added. With a pointed look, he had the others following him down the hall, leaving Chris behind to help Ezra if he needed it.

It took longer than any of them expected for Chris and Ezra to come out of the bedroom. The look on Chris' face telling them it wouldn't be a good idea to ask questions right then. JD reached out and pulled the front door open; coming face to face with the barrel of a gun.

TBC

Hope y'all liked it, please feed the muse with reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Slash, Angst

Rating: FRT

Found

Chapter 8

"Police, don't move! Back into the house."

JD stared at the officer in disbelief, slowly raising his hands he backed into the house.

Officer Mullins looked around the room in surprise, he'd never heard of this many men working together to break into a house. A bank maybe, but not a house. "You're all under arrest for breaking and entering," he quickly informed them.

"We're not thieves son," Josiah boomed.

"We're ATF agents," Nathan added.

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy," Mullins scoffed. "Put your hands behind your heads and get on your knees."

"We don't have time for this," Chris growled. Shifting his hold on Ezra, he helped the younger man down onto the couch. "Look officer, we're ATF and I can prove it. I'm going to slowly reach for my wallet, okay?"

Mullins looked around the room uncertainly, "No sudden moves." He knew he should wait for his partner, but there was something about the blond that compelled him to listen.

With more patience than he was feeling, Chris slowly reached for his wallet. Taking slow steps, he walked towards the officer, the wallet held open to show his i.d..

"Damn," Mullins mumbled. "I'm sorry Agent Larabee," he apologized as he slid his gun back into its holster.

"It's all right Officer..?"

"Mullins, Danny Mullins."

"Officer Mullins," Chris acknowledged. Turning away, he quickly made his way back to the couch. "Come on Ezra, let's get you out of here." Helping the smaller man to his feet, he kept one arm wrapped supportively around Ezra's waist. "You boys call me as soon as you have Lawerence in custody," he ordered Buck and Vin.

"Danny what's going on?" a new voice asked from behind them.

"It's all right Sean, it was a false alarm."

"So they live here?"

"Um, well, Agent Larabee what are you doing here?"

"Josiah explain it, I need to get Ezra to the hospital."

"You got it boss," Josiah acknowledged.

Chris didn't wait for anything else, his focus back on Ezra, where it belonged. As he led the way outside, he heard Josiah's booming voice launching into an explanation of the day's events.

Once they had been given their explanation, the two officers reluctantly left the house, their offer of assistance having been turned down. Josiah left directly after the DPD officers, leaving Buck and Vin alone. With nothing else to do, the two began exploring the house.

Vin stepped past the room where he had earlier found Ezra's clothes, "Aw, hell," he cursed as he took in the items in the room. "Buck!" His call brought his lover running, the two nearly colliding as Vin turned towards the door at the exact moment his lover came through it.

"Are you hurt?" Buck anxiously asked, grabbing Vin, his eyes moving over the smaller man, searching for signs of injury.

"I'm fine Buck," Vin scowled.

"Then why'd ya holler?"

"This," Vin responded, gesturing to the room. Stepping away from Buck, he began to move around the room.

Buck stared around the room, though he supposed torture chamber was a more accurate description. One wall was lined with various implements of punishment; whips, paddles, canes, nipple clamps, and other things that Buck didn't even want to imagine the use they would be put to. In the center of the room, chains fell from the ceiling, shackles attached to the end. Around the room were other items, a punishment horse and a St. Andrews Cross among them. The wall opposite the door was covered with pictures of Ezra. In some he was being tortured, others were more sexual in nature; Buck noticed that in those pictures Ezra's eyes didn't look right.

"Shit, what the hell is this?" Vin gasped.

Buck rushed to his lover's side, "What?"

"This," he replied, handing Buck a small bottle. Pulling out his cell phone, he called Nathan, quickly letting him know what they'd found.

Buck watched with concern as Vin's face grew pale. What could Nathan be telling him? Needing to help, he wrapped his arms around his lover, offering him silent support. "What did Nathan say?" he asked when the call ended.

"He said this stuff is used as a date rape drug," Vin quietly replied.

Buck swallowed hard, tightening his hold on the man in his arms. "Ezra was raped?"

"No, Nate said that was the first thing they checked for and there ain't any evidence of rape."

"Thank God for that," Buck whispered.

"Yeah, can't figure out why he didn't is all. Hell he had this drug, that would've made it easy to get what he wanted, so why didn't he use it?"

"I don't know sweetness," Buck whispered in his ear. "Why don't we wait in the living room?" he suggested. He wasn't really surprised by his lover's quick acceptance, the younger man nearly bolting for the door in his hurry to leave the room. Following him, he found Vin standing at the living room window, staring out, fine shudders moving through him.

Vin leaned back into the comforting embrace of his lover, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize Vin, I wanted out of there as bad as you did."

"I ain't never understood it."

"Understood what sweetness?"

"How people can be so cruel to each other and try to call it love. That ain't love, it's sickness," he snarled. "He's here," Vin announced as he stepped back from the window.

Buck stumbled, quickly regaining his footing he moved into position next to the garage door. "Well then let's greet him properly," he grinned.

Vin returned the look with a feral grin, his gun held at the ready.

Doug whistled a happy tune as he turned the key in the door, soon his Tempter would be completely in his control. Then he could take him, no more holding back, he would show the smaller man his proper place. Stepping through the door, he froze in his tracks, caught between the two guns pointed at him, the men holding them glaring at him with murderous intent.

"Just give me an excuse," Vin growled.

"I think not Agent Tanner," Doug smoothly refused. "I do hope you have a warrant, I would hate to have to charge you and your friend with breaking and entering."

Vin smirked, "Didn't need a warrant Lawerence. You're under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of Agent Ezra Standish," he coldly informed the other man.

"You can't arrest me, Ezra is here of his own volition. Ask him," he dared them.

"What makes ya think we haven't already?"

As Vin spoke, Buck came up behind Lawerence, quickly securing his wrists behind him with handcuffs. He didn't say a word as he patted the man down; removing his service weapon from its shoulder holster, he laid it on the counter.

"You have the right to remain..."

"You'll never make it stick," Doug sneered. These men didn't know who they were dealing with, but they would soon. Perhaps, if he were feeling generous he would leave their lives intact enough that they would be able to find work as janitors. "You broke into my home without a warrant, any evidence you might have found will be inadmissible."

"Not your home," Vin countered.

"Of course it is."

"You rented it in the name of Ezra Standish, even used his social security number and other personal information, that makes it his home."

"That does not negate the fact that you need a warrant."

Buck opened his mouth, snapping it shut at a look from Vin. He nodded, realizing a second after Vin that it would be better if Doug didn't know about the power of attorney until they had to reveal the information.

Vin, for his part, ignored the man's assertion, continuing to read him his rights. "You have the right to remain silent, use it. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

"Of course I do," Doug sneered. "Though I am surprised that you read them so well Agent Tanner, or do you have them memorized?" he taunted.

"You slimy little bastard, you ain't fit to wipe his boots," Buck snarled, quickly coming to Vin's defense.

Vin ignored the taunt, he'd heard worse from others, "Leave it," he softly ordered his lover. "Buck you want to call for a unit to take him in?" Vin asked.

"I am curious about something Agent Tanner," Doug smoothly continued. "If, as you say, this is Ezra's home and you found him here, how could I be guilty of kidnapping?"

Vin scowled, "Guess that'll be up to the prosecutor to figure out."

When Buck and Vin finally arrived at the hospital, they were surprised to find the rest of the team, minus Chris, still in the waiting room. "Where's Chris?" Buck asked.

"He's in with Ezra," JD answered.

Vin frowned, Ezra hadn't seemed that badly hurt, "They limiting his visitors?"

"No, but he got a bit upset with all of us in there; Nathan suggested we visit him one at a time for now," Josiah explained.

"How bad is it?"

"Physically he's not hurt as badly as he could be," Nathan replied. "He's got plenty of cuts and bruises, but that's all. It's his psychological state that has the doctor concerned the most."

Vin nodded, he wasn't really surprised to hear that; they'd all seen how frightened and submissive he was at the house. Obviously whatever Lawerence had done to him it was more than just physical and he knew that could take longer to heal than any bruise. "How long they keeping him?"

"Just overnight for observation, then Chris is taking him to the ranch."

"He have any of that drug in his system?"

"A little," Nathan reluctantly answered. "The doctor is sure he wasn't penetrated though," he assured them.

"Maybe he just gave him the stuff to keep him docile so he wouldn't attack him or anything," JD suggested.

"Maybe," Vin mumbled, not ready to shatter the kid's hope. He wasn't kidding himself though, he'd seen the pictures Lawerence had. Ezra might not have been raped, but he'd been assaulted just the same. "Josiah, who do you think would be best to sit with Ezra while I talk to Chris?"

Josiah considered the question carefully, "I guess JD would probably be the least threatening."

"How you gonna convince Chris to leave the room?"

"That ain't gonna be a problem JD," Buck assured him. "Come on JD, lead the way." With the youngest team member leading, they soon arrived at Ezra's room. "Vin, why don't you go talk to Chris, we'll wait."

Vin nodded and quietly pushed open the door. He blinked rapidly, refusing to let the tears fall as he watched his friends. He took a step towards the bed, freezing in his tracks when Ezra flinched and moved closer to Chris.

Chris turned towards the door, glaring at his friend. Damn it! Vin should know better than to barge in here. "Get out," he growled.

Not intimidated by the tone, Vin quietly spoke, "I need to talk to ya Chris, it's important."

"Whatever it is can wait," Chris insisted.

"Don't leave me," Ezra whimpered, clenching Chris' shirt in his fist.

The glare quickly softened as he smoothed the hair from Ezra's forehead. "Shhh, I ain't leaving you Ez," Chris soothed the smaller man.

"Promise?" Ezra asked, sounding very much like a frightened child.

"I promise."

"Chris..."

"No Vin, whatever it is can wait."

"You need to know what we found," Vin tried again.

"You can tell me later."

Vin sighed, he hated to take the blond away from the man in the bed, but he needed to know this. "Ezra, would it be okay if Chris just stepped into the bathroom with me?"

Ezra looked away, ashamed of his weakness, he reluctantly nodded.

"I won't if you don't want me to Ez." Chris watched him, worried by the man's demeanor. Hearing a whisper he leaned closer, "I didn't hear you, please say it again Ezra."

"Sorry."

"Sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry for Ez," he assured him.

"I'm weak, I don't deserve your friendship," Ezra miserably whispered.

Chris quickly stamped out the rage he could feel rising. He had to stay calm, or at least appear so. The last thing he wanted was to show his anger and have Ezra assume it was directed at him. "You are not weak," he firmly argued. "Ezra you're one of the strongest men I know."

"But I gave..."

"It was the drugs Ezra, nobody could resist those."

Ezra looked up at him, his green eyes shimmering with moisture, "You would have."

"No," Chris insisted. "I couldn't have either."

Ezra sighed, "Go talk to Vin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but please," Ezra licked his lips, "don't be long."

"I won't," Chris assured him. "I'll be right on the other side of that door," he pointed to the bathroom, "you holler if you need me."

"I will."

Chris pushed himself to his feet and grabbed Vin's arm, pulling him into the bathroom. "All right, now what couldn't wait?"

"Lawerence had pictures Chris."

Chris paled, "Pictures? Did anybody else see them?"

"They're evidence."

"Shit, what's in them?"

Vin sighed, this wasn't going to be easy but Chris needed to know if he was going to help Ezra through the aftermath. "He was being tortured in some of them and there was white streaks on his chest."

"White streaks?"

Vin nodded, willing Chris to understand what he was saying. He really didn't want to have to spell it out for him.

"Son of a bitch!" Chris cursed. "What else?"

Vin swallowed, "There were others where Ezra was...he was masturbating. It was pretty clear he was drugged."

"Goddamn, I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Vin winced, the sudden yell echoing in the small room. "Calm down Chris, this ain't gonna help Ezra."

The rage surging through Chris, drowned out Vin's voice. Shouldering past Vin, he shoved open the bathroom door and froze in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, please Chris I didn't want to, please believe me," Ezra plead.

"Oh god," Chris moaned. Rushing to the bed, he drew the younger man into his arms, holding him tight when he tried to move away. "Shhh, I know baby, I know," he soothed. The need to comfort the man he loved quickly overrode his rage, calming him as nothing else could have. Holding Ezra close, he unconsciously began to sway. Focusing on Ezra, he wasn't even aware when Vin left the room.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Ezra whimpered.

"It wasn't you I was mad at Ez," he quietly assured him. "The only one I'm mad at is Lawerence and myself."

"You? I don't understand."

"I should have realized sooner that he might be involved, if I had you wouldn't have suffered so much."

Ezra stared at him, horrified at the thought of Chris letting unnecessary guilt eat at him. "Not your fault, please don't blame yourself."

Chris opened his mouth to argue; _He doesn't need your guilt my love. _The unexpected sound of Sarah's voice stopped him cold. "I won't, but you have to promise the same," he spoke aloud, while silently thanking his lost love for her help.

"I...I'll try," Ezra offered.

Chris smiled, "I'll take it." As grateful as he was for Sarah's interference, he was even more grateful for her tacit approval. Her next words brought a small smile to his face and a warmth to his soul.

_Of course I approve, you need each other. Take care of him and be happy my love._

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update, been busy, busy, busy. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash

Italics indicates Sarah

Rating: FRT

Found

Chapter 9

Chris woke with a start, his eyes immediately going to the man in the bed. "I'm so sorry Ezra," he whispered. Taking the lax hand of the injured man in his, he brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss over the knuckles. "I'm going to help you through this baby, if you'll let me," he promised. A small smile blossomed on his face as Ezra moved towards him in his sleep. Chris hoped the unconscious movement was a sign that the other man could accept his love.

_Be patient love, his soul has been badly hurt._

"How do I help him pretty lady?" he asked, her presence not surprising him this time.

_Love him, show him that you still find him worthy of your love._

"Of course I do," Chris vehemently insisted.

_A ghostly chuckle echoed around the walls. I know you do love, and he is worthy of you but he doesn't believe that, nor will he trust easily. You must show him, prove to him that he deserves to be loved, trust will follow._

"How?"

_Actions speak louder than words my love, and you have always been a man of action._

Chris' smile was bittersweet as memories of nights spent in her arms flashed through his mind, showing him the truth of her words. "I miss you so much Sarah. When I lost you and Adam I didn't know how I would go on, didn't want to go on, truth be told."

_I know love, we both miss you too. Our time is past though, it is time for you to move on. _

"With Ezra," Chris whispered, a soft smile on his lips.

_Sarah smiled, yes love. He is your future. Shhh, she hushed him as he began to speak. I know you haven't stopped loving me. I will always have a place in your heart, but there is room for Ezra too. You have been given a wonderful gift, my love, not one, but two great loves. Treasure him, love him, be sure he never doubts his place in your heart._

"This is the last time I'll talk to you, isn't it?"

_I will always be here love, watching over you both, but no we won't talk again until you join me in the next life. Someday we will all be together here, me, Adam, you and Ezra._

"Ezra?" Chris asked, he hadn't expected that.

_Of course, he is a part of you love. You have a gift Chris, a rare gift indeed. Placing a hand on his chest, she looked into his eyes, willing him to see her. _

Chris stared, in spite of the conversation he'd been having with her, he was still shocked to see Sarah kneeling in front of him.

_Sarah smiled. A gift Chris, she repeated, those you truly love do not just enter your heart, they become a part of your soul. I am a part of your soul Chris, so is Adam and so are Ezra and Vin._

"Vin?"

_Yes, he is a part of your soul, but not like me or Ezra, more like Adam. Didn't you ever wonder why you can almost talk to him without words? _

"Well yeah...are you saying that it's because he's a part of my soul? If that's true though, then why can't I do that with Ezra, why couldn't I do it with you?"

_Always needing proof, Sarah smiled. As I said, the feelings you have for Vin are more like those you have for Adam. They are, for lack of a better description, more pure, simpler than those you have for me and Ezra. You used to be able to communicate with our son much like you do with Vin, remember? _

Chris nodded, he had forgotten that until now, but she was right. Even when Adam was a baby, he had seemed to instinctively known what his son needed. He'd only been able to figure out what Sarah needed about half the time. "So you're saying because the feelings I have for you and Ezra are those of a lover it complicates things?"

_That's it exactly my love. _

"I like the idea that you're all a part of my soul, but..." he trailed off, trying to find a way to say what he needed to. "It hurt so much Sarah, like a part of me had been ripped away; I don't know if I can do it again."

_You didn't understand then Chris, if you had it wouldn't have been so hard. Though, I won't deceive you, it wouldn't have been easy either. I wish I could have explained it to you, but until you opened yourself up to love again I wasn't able to. I know love that it felt as if you had lost part of your soul, you didn't though, I promise. We have always been with you, and if Ezra or Vin cross over before you they will continue to be a part of your soul, as long as you don't shut them out._

Chris gasped, his hand moving to his chest as if he could somehow stop the pain that suddenly grew in his heart. "Is that what I did to you and Adam?"

_You didn't know, Sarah quickly soothed. We will never stop being a part of your soul and now that you have opened yourself to love again you will know it. All you need to do is think of us and you will feel our presence. No, you won't be able to speak to us or see us, but you will know we are there and if you let it, that sense will bring you comfort. _

Chris blinked and Sarah was on her feet. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. A smile on her face, she drew away, glancing between him and Ezra.

_I must go now love, remember those who are a part of your soul are never truly lost to you. Love him Chris, he needs you...take care of him._

In the blink of an eye she was gone, as if she'd never been there. Glancing at Ezra, he was surprised the man still slept. Maybe it was a ghost thing. Chris snorted, when had he started believing in ghosts? The moment you heard Sarah's voice whispering in your ear, came the silent answer. He nodded, knowing it was true. It was amazing how easily he had accepted that she was real, but then he had always trusted Sarah; why would death change that?

Sensing somebody staring at him brought him to consciousness. Green eyes blinked open, their owner working to focus on his surroundings. Something was different...memories returned, wringing a gasp from him. Turning his head, he smiled at the blond staring down at him, eyes filled with concern and something else he wasn't sure he could name. "Chris?"

"Hey," Chris whispered. "How are you feeling?" he quietly asked.

Ezra wasn't sure how to respond, couldn't seem to think. The feel of Chris' warm hand holding his own, the other gently brushing the hair from his forehead, left him confused. Why was his boss holding his hand? "No! Please, no," he whispered, unaware that he'd spoken aloud.

"It's all right Ezra, you're safe now."

"Am I?"

"Yes, that bastard is in jail and he won't ever get the chance to hurt you again," Chris vowed.

Ezra shuddered, it was certainly a relief to know that Doug couldn't hurt him now. He wondered, however, what Chris would expect from him. Did he plan to take up where his ex-lover had left off? "How long must I remain in this institution?"

Chris smiled, "A couple more hours. The doctor just wanted to keep you overnight for observation."

"Good, I won't need to facilitate my own release from this abysmal locale. It will be a relief to return to my own home."

"Actually Ezra, you can't go home just yet."

"Why, pray tell, not?"

"Your place is still considered a crime scene," Chris explained. "I thought you could come to the ranch until the FBI releases the scene and lets us clean it up."

Ezra rubbed his head, he wasn't sure how long he'd been missing but he was pretty sure it'd been more than just a day or two. "Shouldn't they have already released it?"

"As long as you were missing they didn't want to release it, just in case they had missed something. Now that Lawerence has been caught, they'll probably want to go over it one more time to make sure they got everything. I'm sure they'll allow you back in by tomorrow, day after at the latest."

"I see, I suppose it would make sense for me to accompany you to the ranch."

Chris could tell he was reluctant, though he wasn't sure why. "I want you to stay at the ranch Ezra, but you don't have to. I'm sure Josiah or Vin and Buck would be happy to let you stay with them, if you'd be more comfortable."

Ezra frowned, "I'm not sure I could withstand Josiah's well intentioned assistance."

Chris chuckled, "He can be a bit hard to take sometimes."

"Yes he can."

"Do you want me to ask Vin and Buck?"

Ezra thought it over, a part of him wanted to, but he didn't think it would be fair to his friends. They hadn't been together that long, truthfully they were still in that honeymoon period. Factor in the recent ending of Phillip Spencer's trial, something he knew had been hard on both of them, though thankfully it hadn't taken long for a guilty verdict to be reached. No, he couldn't in good conscience inflict his own problems on them when they were only now finally able to relax. "No," he quietly replied. "I will come to the ranch, if you're quite sure it isn't a problem."

"It's never a problem to take care of the people you care about Ezra," Chris sadly responded. It hurt, knowing the trust the younger man had given him last night was no longer there, but it wasn't entirely surprising.

Ezra wanted to ask him precisely what he meant by that, but he never got the chance. The door opened, admitting an aide, carrying a breakfast tray. She had barely left the room, when the nurse came in to take his vitals. Her appearance was quickly followed by another aide, come into the room to take care of the housekeeping chores. Not willing to discuss his private life in front of strangers, Ezra focused on eating the vile concoction they dared to claim was food. Just as he finished his breakfast and the aide left the room, the doctor entered. Though it delayed his discussion with Chris, he didn't mind as it meant he would soon be freed from the confines of the hospital. The moment the doctor left the room, Ezra was throwing back the covers. By the time he was released the rest of his team had arrived at the hospital and were intent on accompanying them back to Chris' ranch. After a day spent with his friends, Ezra had nearly fallen into bed, the conversation he'd meant to have with Chris forgotten.

Buck had been watching Chris and Ezra for the past month. The more time that passed, the more concerned he became over the chances of them ever finding their way to each other. At first he had been amazed by Chris' uncharacteristically slow pursuit of Ezra. He had been sure that he would have to remind the man, probably more than once, that after what he'd been through, their undercover agent needed to be handled with patience. It had been a pleasant surprise to be proven wrong. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working out like they'd all hoped. No matter how patient Chris was, Ezra continued to keep him at arms length.

He knew that Ezra had been put through hell by Doug Lawerence. He hadn't expected the man to just fall into Chris' arms, but he couldn't understand why Ezra wouldn't even give Chris a chance. Vin had warned him to stay out of it, Buck grinned, of course his lover had known the warning was wasted. If only he could find the key that would convince Ezra to give Chris a chance. The sounds of a heated argument drew him from his thoughts.

The argument itself wasn't important, something about a claim on Ezra's expense report, SOP really. No, the important thing was the key! Buck watched the emotions playing over the undercover agent's face as he argued with Chris. First came fear, as if he expected to be hit at any moment. The fear was closely followed by amazement when he wasn't physically or verbally quashed for arguing. When Chris finally agreed that the expense might be valid, Buck saw something that told him there was a chance; in the depths of the emerald eyes flickered a small flame of hope.

"What are you up to Buck?" Vin whispered in his lover's ear, grinning when the older man jumped.

"Damn it Vin, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Answer the question."

"I ain't up to nothing," Buck denied.

Vin shot him a disbelieving look, "Sure you're not. Stay out of it Bucklin, they need to work this out on their own," he warned again.

"I'm not going to interfere sweetness, but I do need to talk to Ezra. Excuse me," he mumbled. Pushing himself to his feet, he followed Ezra into the break room. Stepping over to the coffee pot, he poured himself a cup. "Can I talk to you Ezra?"

One eyebrow went up, "I believe you are doing so Buck."

"Funny," Buck smirked. "Seriously Ezra..."

"Would there be any point in saying no?"

"Not really," Buck admitted.

"Proceed please," Ezra graciously responded.

"I think I know why you've been keeping Chris at arms length."

Ezra stiffened, he should have known this would be the topic of conversation. "That is not your concern."

"You're wrong there Ez, it's my concern because you're both my friends and it ain't right to let that bastard keep you apart."

"I don't know what you're referring to Mr. Wilmington."

"Don't you?" Buck scoffed. "Look Ezra, I know Lawerence did some pretty bad things to you and that's left you afraid."

"Why would I be afraid of a man who is in jail?"

Buck ignored the question. "I know you love Chris and even though he's been taking things slow, you'd have to be blind not to notice his feelings for you. I think what scares you is what he'll do with those feelings."

Ezra swallowed hard, damn the man for being so perceptive. "Really Mr. Wilmington, I have seen Dear Abby's column in the newspaper and you look nothing like the dear lady."

Buck smiled, the scathing tone telling him more than anything else that he was on the right track. "Hell Ezra, she's a rank amateur compared to me. I saw it today when you were arguing with Chris, just can't believe I didn't spot it before."

"What are you blathering on about?"

"You're afraid he'll try to control you, just like Doug Lawerence did."

The words seemed to suck all of the air from the room. For a moment, neither man moved. Ezra turned, bolting for the door, only to be stopped by a large hand suddenly pushing against it. Turning, he stared up at the man who towered over him. It was funny really, but he had never realized until that moment just how large a man Buck was. Swallowing his fear, he drew upon a lifetime of training as he tamped down on his fear. "Remove your hand from the door," he coldly ordered.

"Not until you agree to listen."

"Listen to what? Your amateurish attempts at psychoanalysis? I don't think so Mr. Wilmington."

"To the truth," Buck countered. "Just listen Ezra and I'll never bring it up again, I promise."

He could get past Buck, if he really wanted to, he wasn't helpless after all. A small voice whispered to listen, and as he had done most of his life, he obeyed the small voice which sounded remarkably like his father. "Fine, I'll listen."

Satisfied, Buck stepped back. "When you were arguing with Chris you expected to be hit and when you weren't it amazed you. I realized then that what you're afraid of, is loving a strong man like Larabee. I think you need to understand something about Chris, he is controlling on the job because that is his job and he's very good at it. But, that is the only place he is controlling." Buck grinned at the look of doubt, "Don't believe me do you? You ever wonder why he never went for Mary Travis?"

"I suppose he didn't find her attractive."

"He doesn't, but it's not her physical appearance that turned him off, it was her trying to manipulate and control him. Chris won't tolerate a lover who tries to control him."

"I see," Ezra whispered. His heart sank in his chest, Buck's words seeming to confirm his fears about Chris.

"He doesn't want a lover who will let him control him or her either. You've seen pictures of Sarah, does she look like a woman who could be controlled?"

Ezra shook his head.

"You bet she couldn't, and if she had Chris would have dumped her in a heartbeat. Chris and Sarah used to argue all the time about everything from which beer was best to who should be president and he loved it."

"He did?"

"Sure," Buck grinned. "Can't have make up sex if ya don't argue," he teased. "Look Ez," Buck turned serious again, "love Chris or don't, but you don't need to fear him. He wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you and the only time he'll try to control you is when it comes to work. That's his job as team leader, can't really blame him for that."

"Are you sure Buck?"

"I'm positive Ezra, you can trust Chris. I'll even make you a promise, if he ever intentionally hurts you tell me and I'll personally teach him a lesson he won't forget."

Ezra stared at him, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He knew how close Buck and Chris were, how important that friendship was. "You'd do that for me?"

"In a heartbeat," Buck gently confirmed.

"Thank you Buck. I," Ezra paused, "I'll give him a chance."

"Good, and Ezra, I guarantee you won't regret it," Buck grinned.

Ezra dipped his head, rewarding Buck with one of his two fingered salutes. Opening the door, he quickly walked through the bull pen and into Chris' office.

Chris looked up, ready to berate whoever had walked in without knocking, not that he really minded. Something about the look on Ezra's face stopped him. "What is it Ezra?"

"I wondered if that dinner invitation was still open?" Ezra quickly asked, afraid he would lose his nerve if he hesitated. Ezra felt his knees go weak as Chris' smile lit up his face.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

Ezra smiled, and if Chris sensed something of his nervousness he said nothing, "I look forward to it."

Chris watched him go, fighting the urge to jump up and claim his lips right then. He didn't know what Buck had said to him, but he thanked God his old friend had chosen to interfere. As he reached for the phone to make a reservation for tonight, he wondered what he could do to thank Buck for his help.

TBC

SOP Standard Operating Procedure

The next chapter will include their first date, but the muses have decided they don't want to tell me anymore at this time, so I must stop. Please feed the muses with reviews and maybe they'll give me the details of the date. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash, Violence

Rating: FRT

Found

Chapter 10

Chris straightened his tie for what must have been the fifth time. He hadn't been this nervous since the night he'd asked Sarah to marry him. "Get a hold of yourself Larabee, it isn't like you don't know the man," he admonished himself. Glancing at himself in the mirror one more time, he hoped that Ezra would like what he had chosen. He knew he looked good in the black dress jeans and dark blue shirt, he'd had enough searing glances from others whenever he wore the outfit to doubt that. However, he also knew that Ezra was a stickler for proper attire and he wasn't at all sure the man would appreciate the clothes Chris had chosen, even if he had made the concession of putting on a dark blue tie that matched his shirt perfectly. "God Larabee, could you sound any more like a woman?" With a nervous start he glanced around the room, wondering if it was possible for a ghost to smack him upside of the head; if Sarah had heard him he didn't doubt a smack, at the very least, was in his near future.

Giving himself a mental shake, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the front door. The drive to Ezra's townhouse had settled his nerves pretty well. Still, they returned in full force as he made his way up the walk. His breath caught in his throat as the door swung open, giving him a full view of Ezra's clothing. He had known the man looked good in whatever he wore, but this hadn't been anything like he had expected.

"Is something wrong Chris?" Ezra smirked. He knew exactly what was wrong and it took some effort to stifle the laughter which threatened to escape. Though he had known Chris would expect to see his dinner companion clothed in an Armani suit, Ezra had opted instead for an outfit very similar to his date's, with the exception that his shirt was a dark green rather than blue.

"No, um," Chris licked his lips, "nothing's wrong." Chris couldn't seem to stop staring, the black jeans hugged Ezra's body as if they had been made especially for him. Knowing Ezra, that might very well be true he supposed. "Are you ready?" he managed to ask, clamping down on his rising desire with some effort.

"Just let me get my jacket," Ezra replied.

"Thought everything you owned was Armani," Chris commented as they drove to the restaurant.

Ezra's green eyes sparkled mischievously, "What makes you think these aren't Armani?"

Chris threw him a startled glance, "I thought all they made was suits."

"They make quite a few things Chris," Ezra couldn't help chuckling. "I wasn't sure where we were going tonight, but I assumed you would be more comfortable in jeans than a suit," he added, growing serious. "I see I was correct in that assumption."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "I'm glad you decided to go with jeans, I was just a little surprised is all."

"Understandable, after all the only time you've seen me in jeans was that awful day when Vin was missing. Though I don't suppose you even noticed what I was wearing that day, we all had more important things on our minds."

"I noticed, but I had forgotten."

Ezra acknowledged this with a tilt of his head, "Again understandable. Where are we going, if I may ask?"

"The Golden Europe Restaurant, I know how much you like the place."

Ezra smiled, touched that Chris would choose his favorite restaurant for their first date. "Thank you."

Chris gave him a bright smile, "You're welcome. I thought maybe after dinner we could go dancing, if you like."

"I would enjoy that," Ezra said, feeling suddenly shy.

The rest of the drive was made in companionable silence. Pulling up at the restaurant, Chris parked and uncertainly placed his hand on the small of Ezra's back as they walked inside.

Warmth suffused Ezra's body, beginning from the spot where Chris' hand lay. It was strange, or perhaps not, and though it could be seen as a possessive gesture, it didn't feel possessive, rather it felt loving and protective.

"I want to ask you something Ezra, but I'm not sure if I should," Chris said as the waitress left to get their drinks.

"Perhaps you should ask and if I deem it too personal or inappropriate I will simply refuse to answer," Ezra suggested.

Chris nodded, "How long have you known you liked men?"

Ezra smiled, he had wondered how long it would take the man to ask. "Since I was fifteen, and you?"

"I realized it when I was in college. I never had any serious relationships though until I met Sarah."

"I was never really attracted to women myself. I have met a few I admired, I suspect your Sarah would have fallen into that category, but I've never had a desire to become romantically involved with one."

"Have you had many serious relationships?" After a moment Chris began to regret his question. If Ezra's silence was anything to go by he must have upset him. "I'm sorry Ez, I shouldn't have asked you that," he apologized, assuming he had reminded Ezra of Doug Lawerence.

"No need to apologize Chris," Ezra quickly absolved the man. "I was simply considering the question. I'm not sure any of my relationships could be considered serious. There were a couple that lasted a few months each, but I wouldn't deem them to be truly serious." Ezra paused, he needed to explain this carefully lest Chris get the wrong idea, or even worse, the right idea. "I suppose my former relationship with Doug Lawerence was as close as I ever came to a serious relationship. Even so, it wasn't a true partnership as I suspect your marriage was. Doug always wanted to be in control and the feelings I had for him quickly began to wane. Then came the accusations of corruption and he ended the relationship." Even now it hurt to accept that he had been tossed away like a piece of trash at the first hint of any taint, in spite of his own waning feelings. "It's just as well he did, as I'm sure I wouldn't have continued the relationship for much longer any way."

"No, I don't suppose you would have," Chris smiled grimly. "I can't imagine you allowing anybody to control you Ez, any more than I would."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Hell no," Chris swore. "If I wanted somebody to yes dear me I could've chosen Annie Price."

"Ah yes, the lovely Miss Price," Ezra smiled. "I wondered why you only offered to be her escort on a few occasions."

Chris laughed, he could hear the teasing in the other man's voice. "You knew," he accused good-naturedly.

"Of course," he smiled. "She was entirely unsuited to you. Though I will admit, I wasn't sure why, but I knew she wasn't right for you."

"Too timid, too quick to agree with my ideas and desires. Don't get me wrong, I'm not looking for daily fights, but I don't want somebody that's going to just lay down and let me make all of the decisions either."

"That's very nearly what Buck said."

"I wondered what he had said to make you decide to give me a chance."

Ezra blushed, he hadn't intended to say that. "Perhaps we should decide what we would like to order," he suggested, effectively changing the subject. Nothing more was said about relationships. After their orders were placed and during dinner, the conversation centered more on getting to know each other as more than friends and co-workers. From discussing their very different childhoods to talking about things such as political viewpoints, the two men spent their time learning all they could about each other.

Later at the club Chris had chosen for dancing, they spent most of their time on the dance floor in each other's arms. Though several admiring glances were given to each man, as well as offers for dances, the two would be lovers had eyes only for each other.

"I had a wonderful time Chris," Ezra smiled. Looking up at the blond, he wondered if Chris would kiss him.

"I'm glad Ezra," Chris quietly spoke. He traced down Ezra's cheek with one long finger, a smile forming on his lips. Aware of what the smaller man had all too recently been through, he hesitated. "Ezra," he whispered, "I want to kiss you."

Ezra smiled, his eyes sparkling, "I want you to ki..." that was as far as he got. Soft lips brushed over his as hands wrapped around him, drawing him closer. Ezra moaned into the wonderful kiss, parting his lips in silent invitation. Threading his fingers through Chris' hair, he pulled the man closer as the kiss deepened.

Chris felt like he was floating amid the stars; no kiss had effected him so deeply since the loss of his wife. For a moment he wondered if he had rushed Ezra and then the lips beneath his parted. A deep growl of desire sounded as he eagerly deepened the kiss, all doubt fleeing as the smaller man pulled him closer. "Wow," he breathed, awe-struck by the intense feelings of love and desire welling up from the depths of his soul.

"Indeed," Ezra whispered his agreement.

"I want to stay Ezra, but I won't," Chris quickly added. He hadn't missed the flare of fear in Ezra's eyes. "I want to do this right baby," he whispered. "I never want you to regret being with me, not for the smallest fraction of a second."

"Thank you," Ezra softly replied.

"Are you coming out to the ranch tomorrow?"

"Of course. Do you wish, that is, would you prefer that we are not open around the others?"

Chris quickly tamped down on the rage he felt towards Doug Lawerence. There was no mistaking the tension in the smaller man as he unconsciously waited for Chris' reaction to what was in fact a reasonable question. "Only if you want to keep it a secret. I've never hidden any relationship I've been in, serious or not, and I won't start now. Would you rather it was a secret?"

"No," came the quick reply. "I've never been comfortable hiding relationships, but I know some people prefer it that way."

Chris leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss across Ezra's lips. "Partners Ez, equal partners, remember that."

"I'll remember," Ezra smiled.

Over the course of the next month, Chris repeatedly proved his words to Ezra. They spent every night, allowable by their work load, together. Dinner, dancing, horseback riding, attending the rodeo for Chris and the next night attending a play for Ezra. The more time they spent together, the more they wanted to be with each other constantly. Luckily, as they both realized, that wasn't possible. If it had been, each man would probably have shot the other by the end of a month's time. As it was, the threat had been voiced at least twice by both men, surprising nobody, least of all the two men in question.

"I love you Ezra Standish," Chris whispered. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Do you not wish..."

"Hell yeah I wish," Chris quickly cut him off. "Fact is I've been wishing since we got you back from that bastard, but I don't want you rushing yourself for me."

Ezra smiled, "I love you Chris and if there were ever a man I would be willing to rush myself for you would be him, but I'm not rushing. I want to be your's in every way that counts, before I make you mine as well."

There was no mistaking the desire in Ezra's voice, bringing a lustful smile to Chris' face. "Sure you don't want to make me your's first?"

"I knew you were after him all along," a cold voice sounded from the hall.

Chris turned, instinctively placing his body between Ezra and the threat. Ezra was having none of it though as he moved to stand next to Chris; they would face this demon together. "What do you want?"

"Really Larabee you must know the answer to that," Doug sneered disdainfully.

"I am not your property Doug. I won't go with you," Ezra vowed.

"Oh but you will," Doug insisted. "The only question is, will Larabee be alive or dead when you leave here with me?"

Chris bristled, "He's not going with you."

Ezra glanced at his lover, "I have to Chris, I can't let him kill you."

"Ezra he's going to kill me any way," Chris softly pointed out.

"I don't believe he will, it is simply a feint," Ezra said, putting slight emphasis on the word feint.

Chris gave him a puzzled look, then it came to him. Last weekend the whole team had gotten up an impromptu football game. The winning play had been made by Vin, who had made a feint to the left, only to tumble to the right, throwing the ball for the winning touchdown as he came to his feet.

"May I have a moment to say good-bye?"

Doug scowled, reluctantly giving his permission. Still, even though he had given permission, he would have to punish Ezra later for his transgression.

Moving to stand in front of Chris, Ezra wrapped his arms around the taller man. As they kissed, he surreptitiously brought out the small derringer he always carried and slipped it into the back of Chris' waistband. "I love you," he whispered as the kiss ended.

"I love you too," Chris returned. If this ended badly he didn't want Ezra to have any doubts on that count.

"All right that's enough," Doug growled. "Come here Ezra," he ordered. To his shock the order wasn't obeyed.

Ezra suddenly dropped to the floor as Chris feinted left in a copy of Vin's move on the football field. However, when he came up it wasn't a ball in his hands, but a small derringer and like Vin, his aim was true. The force of the bullet slamming into his chest drove Doug backwards a step before he dropped to the floor.

He looked up at Ezra as he and Chris loomed over him. "You were always a temptation I couldn't resist," he whispered as he breathed his last.

"Are you okay Ez?" Chris gently asked, drawing his lover's attention away from the body on the floor.

Ezra forced himself to look away from the man on the floor. A small shudder ran through him, "I'm fine, are you uninjured?"

"Not a scratch on me," Chris smiled. "That was some quick thinking Ez," he praised. "Though I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not to find out you're taking a gun on our dates," he teased.

Ezra flashed him a small smile, a surge of gratitude flooding him for the man in front of him. "Habit I assure you, I'd feel naked without it."

Chris nodded his understanding, "Let's go in the den and call the police from there." He didn't wait for an answer, but simply placed his hand on Ezra's back, gently leading him from the bloody scene in the hall. After making the call, he phoned Buck. He quickly explained what had happened and after assuring his friend that they were both fine, he put Buck in charge at the office the next day, knowing he and Ezra would be taking the day off.

Events moved rapidly after that. Soon the police were there, along with the FBI and a representative of the ATF. Chris and Ezra were questioned separately and the derringer taken as evidence, along with Doug's gun. By the time the questioning was over, Chris was fuming. "You gonna tell me now how he got out and why we weren't notified?" he demanded of the agents milling about his living room. It wasn't the first time he'd asked, but he swore it would be the last.

Agent Wilkinson must have sensed that the blond agent was at the end of his patience, or his finely tuned sense of self-preservation finally kicked in. In either event he opted to answer the question. "He convinced a judge, actually we suspect bribery was involved, into setting bail. It was done at the end of the workday and I wasn't notified myself until an hour after his release. I did attempt to contact Agent Standish but was unsuccessful."

"Unsuccessful? I know he wasn't home but you were given his cell phone number, why didn't you call it?" Chris growled.

Ezra placed a calming hand on his lover's arm, "I just checked Chris, I have three missed calls on my cell phone. They most likely came in when we were dining." Ezra smiled at the puzzled look, "I can never receive calls within that building," he explained.

Chris nodded, accepting the other man's explanation. "Are we done here?" he asked Agent Wilkinson.

"Yes, but I must ask that you stay somewhere else until our investigation is complete. This is, after all, a crime scene."

He didn't like it, but Chris understood the reasoning. "Can I pack an overnight bag?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, and I assume it will be okay if I come out to take care of my animals or send somebody to do so."

"As long as they or you don't enter the house until we clear the scene, yes."

A short time later Chris and Ezra were once again in the truck, headed back to town. Nothing was said during the drive, each man lost in his own thoughts. Walking into Ezra's townhouse, Chris headed for the guest room.

"I thought perhaps you would...never mind," Ezra cut himself off. What was he thinking? Of course Chris wouldn't want him now. He had probably, rightly so, decided that he was more trouble than he was worth.

Chris turned, quickly closing the space between them. "You want me to share your bed?"

"You don't have to."

"Have to? Ezra I want to be with you, only you...I just thought you might not be up to it tonight."

"I admit it was an upsetting turn of events, but I will not allow that man to ruin our first time together."

"Are you sure?"

Ezra nodded, "Besides, I have a set of black silk sheets I still need to try out," he teased.

"Remind me to thank Buck later," Chris whispered.

Ezra tilted his head, giving Chris better access to his neck, a shiver of pleasure flowing through him. "We'll send him and Vin to a resort I know of; oh God, please Chris I need you," he moaned.

Chris' eyes darkened with lust. Without a word he scooped the smaller man into his arms and marched into the bedroom. As he set Ezra on his feet, he took in the dark coverings on the bed, a grin growing on his face. "Thought you said you hadn't tried them out yet," he teased as he reached for his lover's shirt buttons.

"I haven't, I was hoping to get the chance tonight."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Making love to you is more important than where, besides if we had stayed at the ranch they still would have been here tomorrow."

Chris laughed, "Good point." Taking a step back, his eyes swept over the naked magnificence of his lover, the desire he felt obvious to see. "Undress me Ez," he thickly ordered.

Ezra felt a surge of desire shoot to his groin; stepping forward he slowly carried out his lover's order. Stepping into the taller man's arms, he looked up at him.

"I've never made love on silk sheets," Chris whispered.

"I would have to say it is past time you did," Ezra returned, and with a gentle shove he pushed his lover onto the silk covered bed.

The End

Hope y'all liked it, please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
